


The Lows and Highs of Us

by angelus2hot



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: het_bigbang, Daring rescue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Making Up, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sex, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Because she’s involved with the Grimm and had the audacity to have his baby Adalind is kidnapped and tortured by the newly formed Zauberbiest Council. In a race against time and with the help of his friends including the captain Nick sets out to save her before it’s too late.





	The Lows and Highs of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Lows and Highs of Us  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 28,583  
>  **Summary:** Because she’s involved with the Grimm and had the audacity to have his baby Adalind is kidnapped and tortured by the newly formed Zauberbiest Council. In a race against time and with the help of his friends including the captain Nick sets out to save her before it’s too late.  
>  **A/N:** written for the 2017 het_bigbang  
>  **A/N2:** A huge thank you to the incomparable blondebitz for the incredibly gorgeous artwork. You did such an amazing job and you didn't even know the fandom.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/822778/822778_original.jpg)

“I’m home.” Nick called as he stepped off the elevator into what was their new home together. “Adalind?”

“Shh.” Adalind rushed into the room, pointed to the bedroom and whispered between clenched teeth, “I just got Kelly down for a nap.”

“Sorry. You okay?” His voice was laced with concern as he took in her mussed hair, the soiled shirt and the dark circles under her eyes.

Adalind nodded her head. She had really hoped she didn’t look as bad as she felt. But if Nick was asking her hopes were doomed to be dashed. “Just tired. He’s been fussy and crying all day.”

No wonder she didn’t want him to disturb the baby. Nick removed his gun and belt and laid them on the table. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding?” She leaned down to pick up the stuffed animal that had fallen to the floor and sat it down on the table. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

At Adalind's words a smile began to play at the corner of Nick's mouth. After everything he knew about her or thought he knew he would never have guessed she would have any maternal instinct in her body. But to his surprise she really was a very good mother to their son.

As soon as she had finished placing the stuffed animal on the table Nick pulled her unresisting body into his arms. “It’s good to be home.” His warm breath whispered against her lips.

Her arms circled his neck as she snuggled closer. “It’s good to have you home.” Her lips moved against his inviting him to take possession of her mouth.

 _Who was he to resist temptation?_ Lips, tongue and teeth mingled together, harsh breathing filled the room as their hands began to push away the offending clothing to reach the warm skin beneath.

Slowly, reluctantly Nick raised his head, his hands still lingered beneath her breasts. “I thought you were tired.”

Soft laughter escaped her as she placed her hands on top of his urging him to cup her breasts. “Trust me. I’m not _that_ tired.”

“Are you sure?” His fingers lazily began to pluck her nipples. 

Her back arched, pushing her breasts into his hands. “I’m sure.”

His warm breath caressed her lips. “I can stop if you want me to.” 

A guttural moan escaped her. “Don’t you dare.”

Nick smiled against her skin. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Gently he began to trace the curve of her neck with his tongue. 

“Oh, Nick.” She groaned his name as sparks of pleasure coursed through her veins.

He crushed her naked body against his as his lips returned to hers, his tongue delved deep, his hands kneading her breasts. “I want you.” The confession ripped from his throat to whisper against her mouth. He began to walk her backwards towards their bedroom.

“No. Nick. We can’t.”

His hands stilled. “What?” _Had she changed her mind? Didn’t she want him?_ His chest heaved so badly he felt like panting. “What’s wrong?”

Her fingers caressed his cheek. “We can’t go in the bedroom. Kelly’s asleep and I don’t want to wake him. Can’t we...?” She glanced around the room, nodding her head towards the kitchen.

It didn’t take him but a second to understand what she wanted. “Okay.” He scooped her up in his arms, his lips captured hers as he carried her over to the kitchen table. 

 

He eased her down onto the table. "Lie back. I want to see you." His tone was harsh with desperation.

She clasped her hands behind his neck urging him closer to her. "Kiss me." She groaned against his lips.

His tongue traced her mouth before he bit down on her bottom lip; he gently sucked it into his mouth to soothe the small hurt. 

Her nails scraped his sides. "Oh, please."

“Adalind.” He moaned her name. "I need to see you."

A whimper escaped her.

Nick leaned away from her, his eyes staring into hers. "What's wrong, Adalind?"

"I..." She leaned towards him and ran her tongue down the side of his neck before biting down gently with blunt teeth.

A deep, guttural groan escaped him. "Talk to me, Adalind. What's wrong?" He repeated the question.

"You really want to talk now?" Her tongue traced a path to the other side of his throat.

"Adalind.” His breath hitched. “You're driving me crazy." His hands gripped her shoulders forcing her talented tongue away from his neck. "Tell me what's wrong?"

A heavy sigh swept through her. Things had been going so well. She didn't know why she felt this way. Nick had never given her any reason to but she couldn't help the way she felt. "Kelly isn't... It wasn't too long ago that I had... I haven't quite gotten my body to where it was before and I..." She bit her bottom lip.

An incredulous look appeared on his face. "Is that what this is about? You don't want me to see you because you gave birth to our son?" He didn't get it. It wasn't as if they hadn't had sex since... realization dawned on him. They’d had sex since the baby’s birth but it was always in the dark. _Damn. Now he got it._ He cupped her face in his hands, his eyes stared into hers. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you." At the doubtful look on her face he continued, "There is nothing I would change about you or your body. You are perfect the way you are. Despite how we got where we are, I am thankful every single day that you walked into my life." He leaned closer, his warm breath caressing her lips. "You. Are. Gorgeous." He punctuated each word with a possessive kiss. "Please, Adalind. I have to see you... all of you. I need it like I need air to breathe."

She knew she couldn’t resist him now. She didn’t even want to try. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she lay back on the table.

“No, baby. Open your eyes.” He urged her softly. “Look at me. See how much I need you.”

Her eyes popped open. Her breath caught in her throat at the look on Nick’s face.

Nick’s eyes darkened with desire; his body rock hard with need as he gazed upon her body. She was, without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He couldn’t keep himself from touching her. His hands caressed the length of her body; up one side and down the other. Her skin felt like silk beneath his fingertips. Nick couldn’t stop touching, he couldn’t get enough. His hands drifted lower, her back arched off the table as he finally cupped her.

As his fingers played against her wet core, before slowly slipping inside of her, his thumb circled her clit and her loud groan echoed around the room. “Nick, please.”

“Shh, baby.” He bent his head, a whimper escaping her as his tongue took the place of his thumb. 

Adalind almost shot off the end of the table trying to escape the intense pleasure bombarding her body. She was want, need and hunger all rolled into one. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough. She had to have more.

His arm came down across her stomach to hold her in place. He wasn’t about to let her get away from him.

“Nick.” His name was guttural almost unrecognizable. Her legs tightened around his shoulders, her fingers buried into his thick hair as her hips began to thrust upwards and her body arched high off the table.

 _Please, Please, Please_ The words echoed through her mind. Her eyes closed against sensation. She couldn’t take any more.

He flicked her clit with his tongue before he raised his head. “Do you want me?”

All she could do was nod.

His breath came in sharp pants, his finger thrusted inside of her. “Tell me.” He demanded.

Her eyes snapped open at his tone. “Nick.”

He needed to hear the words. “Adalind, baby, please.” He slipped another finger inside of her. She was so hot, so wet. He wanted... he needed...

As she stared into Nick’s eyes she saw the desperation she felt mirrored in his. “I want you, Nick. Please, I want...”

With a loud, harsh groan, Nick slipped his fingers from inside of her, placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body down until she was on the edge of the table. 

Adalind put her legs on his shoulders without urging her hands cupped her breasts. 

Nick’s hands shook as he guided his cock to her entrance. “Play with your nipples.”

Her fingers began to slowly pluck and tweak her nipples until they were pebble hard, as he started to gently push inside of her; her inner muscles tightened around his cock with each thrust.

His heart pounded, blood rushed through his veins as he stared down at where they were joined. His cock thrusting inside of the woman he loved was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. He needed her to see it too.

Carefully he grabbed her hands and pulled her upwards as he lowered her legs so she could be more comfortable. “Look.” 

Her eyes widened as she watched Nick’s cock disappearing and reappearing in and out of her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as fire raced through her. “Nick.” She panted; whispering his name again. “Nick.”

Her inner muscles squeezed his cock tighter.

His large hand fisted in her hair urging her head back. His mouth crushed hers as his tongue slipped past her lips, moving in perfect rhythm to his thrusts.

He pushed against her shoulders, lying her flat against the surface of the table and pulled her legs up over his shoulders once more. As he thrust harder, faster, his cock moved deeper inside of her, her fingernails dug into his hips as she urged him even faster.

“Nick!” His name was a litany on her lips as her orgasm built inside of her. Fire raced through her veins, scorching her muscles and reducing every cell in her body to ash as her orgasm erupted within her. 

Nick’s breathing became faster, his body trembling with insatiable desire. He could feel his orgasm teasing, just out of reach. He thrust in and out, faster and faster, his body begging for release until finally his orgasm was ripped from his body. “Adalind!” He shouted her name, his body jerking with the intensity of his orgasm.

His teeth gently scraped against her left leg before he let her slide it down from his shoulders. He gave the right leg the same attention.

She shivered all over as his teeth raised goosebumps all over her body.

With a relaxed sigh, Nick began to crawl up the table to lie beside her.

“What are you doing?” 

The sexiest grin she had ever seen graced his face. “Well, we can’t go into the bedroom right now and I want to hold you so...” With a satisfied sigh he pulled her into his arms and whispered softly, “Here we are.” A smile of pure contentment teased at his lips as she snuggled against him. His life didn’t get any better than this.

 

Adalind laid her head against his chest and tried to get her breathing back under control. Finally when she was able to speak without gasping for air like a fish out of water she raised her head.

“Nick, I have to tell you something. I...” 

The ringing of his cell phone interrupted before she could finish speaking.

“Hold that thought.” As Adalind made to move away Nick kept a firm hold of her as he reached for his phone. “Burkhardt.” For a few moments he listened intently. “When? Is there a description?” He let go of her and sat up straight. “I’ll be there in ten.” Without another word he ended the call. Before she could ask he began to explain as he scooted off of the table and hurried to get dressed. “There’s been an attack outside _Portland Charter High School_. It’s bad. I’ve got to go.” He slid his gun back into its holster before he leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. “I’m sorry to have to do this now. I really wanted to...” 

“It’s okay, Nick. You have to go.” Adalind tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him hungrily before abruptly pushing him away. “Be careful. I’ll be waiting.”

With a send off like that he had every intention of hurrying back. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful.” He lean over and cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb caressed her bottom lip. “Get some rest. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

As much as it pained him, Nick resisted the urge to glance back. He knew if he looked back it would make it that much harder for him to leave. As he walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind him, the picture he carried in his mind was of Adalind; her blonde hair mussed and spread out across the table; her naked body lying open to his gaze, her lips swollen from his kisses and the taste of her on his tongue.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820926/820926_original.png)

Adalind jumped at a loud noise coming from inside their building and ran over to the monitors to see what was going on. She couldn’t believe what was happening. It looked as if someone, or a lot of someones was trying to break in. This place was supposed to be safe. Who could it be? No one knew they lived there. She quickly ran into the bedroom to check on the baby to make sure he was still asleep before she rushed back to the monitors. It looked like an army had gathered just outside their door.

 _What in the hell was she supposed to do now?_ Whatever it was she had better do it fast. They were coming in.

Her one thought was of her and Nick’s son. She didn’t know who the men were or what they wanted but it was a safe bet it wasn’t for anything good. She had to save her son no matter what she had to do. 

Her heart pounded in her throat as she spun around the room looking for something, anything that would help.

Finally it dawned on her. It would be dangerous. She couldn’t call Nick, she couldn’t even text him to let him know what she was about to do. She didn’t want the men who had come or whoever was behind this to know where to find their son. A horrible thought occurred to her. _What if Nick didn’t think to look there? What would happen to their son?_ But she didn’t have a choice. She couldn’t allow the men to take their baby. And she knew if she hid with him they would tear the place apart looking for them both. It was safer for him this way. Maybe just maybe they would be satisfied with taking her. At least that’s what she hoped.

Adalind rushed around trying to get everything ready and in its place. She placed the baby in his carrier, thankful beyond words that he still slept, and wrapped a blanket around him. Hurriedly she opened the tunnel door and placed the baby inside. With tears in her eyes she gently kissed him on the forehead before stepping back inside and shutting the door. 

There was only moments left. She turned a chair slightly and placed their son’s favorite stuffed animal in it making sure it was leaning a little towards the tunnel door. That was it. It was all the clue she could give him. She just hoped it was enough.

She brushed the tears away and raced towards the kitchen. She had barely made it back to the kitchen table and reached for the phone as if she were planning to call the police when the intruders broke in.

A tall, broad-shouldered man grabbed the phone out of her hand, quickly scrolled through it before he tossed it across the table. “Don’t give us any trouble.” He glared down at her as she reached for a large knife lying on the counter. “The boss said alive but he didn’t say what condition you had to be in.”

Adalind quickly dropped her arms to her sides. No matter what happened or what they had planned for her she had to get them out of there before the baby woke up and started to cry. She didn’t know if the sound would carry from the inside the tunnel or not.

Although it went against her every instinct she had, Adalind slumped her shoulders and ducked her head. She was the very picture of meekness but inside she was seething with anger and wishing with all of her might she had her Hexenbiest powers back.

He jerked her hands behind her back. “That’s better.” The large man nodded his head in approval before he spoke into his black head set. “The target has been acquired. Let’s go.”

She quickly swallowed a sigh of relief as they led her into the elevator. At least their son was safe. That was her last thought as a chloroform soaked cloth was pressed against her nose and mouth and she fell into oblivion.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820506/820506_original.png)

"How is the new place?" The question was out of Hank's mouth almost before Nick had had time to join him.

"It makes Adalind feel safe with the baby." Nick glanced over at his partner. "And that's all that matters."

"I hear you." But for some reason Hank couldn't let it go. As they walked towards the crime scene he felt the need to play devil's advocate. "Doesn’t Juliette being... not dead complicate things for you just a little bit?"

Nick waited for the pain and anger to hit him at hearing his ex girlfriend’s name but it didn’t happen. He felt nothing. No pain, anger or anything else for that matter. A wave of relief washed over him. "No. It doesn't. Adalind and I are together now."

Hank’s eyebrows shot up. _This was definitely a new development._ He’d had no idea things between them had gone that far. "Together, together?"

He nodded his head; his lips curved into a huge smile as the memories of the afternoon’s activities came to mind. "Yes, Hank. I'm sleeping with the mother of my child."

“Oh.” After every thing that had happened Hank couldn’t say he was Adalind’s biggest fan but he couldn’t deny he had seen a change in both Nick and Adalind since she had given birth to his son. It was plain for everyone to see that she made him happy. Very happy. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to know. “Are you in love with her?”

It was Nick’s turn to be shocked. When he had seen Adalind for the first time he couldn’t deny that he had thought she was a very beautiful woman and for a fraction of a second he had enjoyed the meaningless flirtation between them in a mutual exchange of smiles. But then the unthinkable had happened and he’d seen the monster hidden beneath her beauty. A wry smile crossed his face. She had certainly lived up to the term monster. 

_But did he love her?_

After everything that had happened between them he hadn’t allowed himself to think along those kinds of lines for a very long time. It had been way too complicated by far to even think about opening up that particular can of worms. But now....

“Do. You. Love. Her?” Hank enunciated each word as he repeated the question interrupting Nick’s train of thought.

“Yes, I do.” The words were out of Nick’s mouth without hesitation. “She’s changed, Hank. She’s sweet, kind and you should really see the way she is with Kelly and with me. I couldn’t have asked for a better mother to my child. She’s everything that I...”

“But she’s still a Hexenbiest.” Hank couldn’t stop himself from stating the obvious in warning. At the look in his partner’s face he quickly added, “Although that part of her is suppressed, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Nick took a deep breath before he admitted. “But to tell you the truth I don’t think it would matter if it wasn’t.”

Hank’s mouth gaped open before he quickly closed it. _Damn. Nick did have it bad._ He guessed his partner really did love her. And there was nothing else left to say but, “Are you going to tell her how you feel?”

“I... uh...”

The throng of people standing on the sidelines captured Nick’s attention reminding him that it wasn’t the time or the place to have this particular conversation. “Can we finish this later?” 

Hank was quick to nod before they picked up the pace and hurried over to the crime scene.

 

As soon as Sargent Wu saw them walking towards him he hustled over to meet them.

“What have we got, Wu?”

He filled them in on the particulars as they walked over to where the bodies were laying on the ground. “Carrie and Missy Jones, both eighteen and both with a Z intertwined with an H burned into their foreheads. There was no obvious signs of sexual trauma but there is bruising on the face and neck.” 

Nick kneeled over the bodies. “Have you canvassed the area for...?”

Wu interrupted before Nick could finish asking the question. “Yep, No one saw or heard anything. Which taking in the level of the music, if you can call it that, it’s really not all that surprising no one heard a thing. Oh...” He hunched over and whispered. “And I’m pretty sure they’re wesen.”

“Why?” Nick turned his head. “What makes you say that?”

“I was one of the first ones on the scene apparently moments after it happened.” Wu lowered his voice even lower. “I’m pretty sure I saw them look different when I arrived.” At the look on Nick’s face he added, “As in white hair, decaying face.”

 _Definitely wesen. Hexenbiest to be exact._ “Is that it?”

He shook his head and began talking almost before Nick had finished speaking. “I spoke with their classmate, a Miss Sandy Wilkins.” He glanced down at his notes to make sure he had gotten the name right. “And she said that Carrie and Missy had went outside with their boyfriends to cool off and get some fresh air. And that was the last time anyone had seen of either of the four them alive. Their dates are however missing.”

“Anything else?”

He nodded his head. “Yep, one more thing. Their parents, the Jones are over there.”

“You called the parents?” Hank’s voice rose an octave higher as he glared at the other man.

“Well, yeah. I thought it was the thing to do.” Wu rolled is eyes at Hank, letting him know without words that he wasn’t stupid and he did know how to do his job. “Of course not. They heard there was a disturbance at their daughters’ high school and drove over. Apparently everyone has a police scanner or a cell phone nowadays.”

Nick stood and brushed his hands down the side of his pants. _This was the part of the job he hated the most._ “I’ll talk to them. Hank, you coming?”

Without a word Hank nodded and fell into step beside his partner.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I’m Nick Burkhardt.” He turned towards Hank. “And this is my partner Hank Griffin. I’m sorry for your loss but we do need to ask you a few questions. If that’s okay?”

The dark-haired woman clung to her husband, her face ravaged with tears. “Who would do this?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Hank assured her.

“When was the last time you saw your daughters?”

“At six o’clock this evening.” She wiped the tears from her face but more fell in their place. “They were leaving early for the Prom. My girls were on a the special committee and wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect before the rest of the class started arriving.” 

“What about boyfriends or girlfriends?” Nick paused as he noticed the look that passed between them. “What’s going on?” When the parents stayed silently he added, “I can’t help find your daughters’ killer unless you are completely honest with me.”

“Last week there was a phone call warning my girls to not go to the Prom with their dates. They were told to break it off immediately and to go with some other boys or else they wouldn’t like the consequences. There was even a suggestion as to which boys to go with; apparently these other boys were said to be better suited.” She hiccuped before she continued, “But the girls just thought it was a prank and didn’t take it too seriously.” Fresh tears cascaded down her face. “Do you really think my girls were killed because of who they were dating or didn’t date?” Her body trembled with the effort of trying to stem the flow of tears.

“We don’t know yet.” Something wasn’t making a lot of sense to him. “Why would anyone want your daughters to not date the boys they were dating?

Another look passed between the parents before the father took a deep breath and began to speak. “Carrie and Missy weren’t just dating Charlie and Bobby, they were engaged to be married.”

Eighteen was a little young to be engaged but it wasn’t something that should cause either of them to be killed. Nick couldn’t help the feeling that he was missing something important. “Were your daughters wesen?” He didn’t like saying the word out in the open without being sure of what he was dealing with but he was tired of beating around the bush.

Within seconds of asking the father and the mother had both woged in front of him. He had his answer. Their parents were a Zauberbiest and Hexenbiest.

“A Grimm!” They cried in unison as the mother took a hasty step backwards.

The father’s hands clenched into fists. “You killed my girls you son of bitch!” He roared and began to charge towards Nick. 

Hank stepped in front of Nick and put a placating hand on the father’s chest. “Sir, you need to listen.”

“I didn’t kill your daughters.” _He was getting sick and damned tired of that being the conclusion to jump to first. He didn’t blame them at all but it still pissed him off._ Nick held up his hands. “And I’m not going to hurt either of you, I want to help find out who did this to your daughters.”

They nodded their heads and visibly relaxed, the tension leaving the father’s body.

“Your daughters were Hexenbiests?” At their nod Hank continued, “And the guys they were dating or engaged to rather... What kind of wesen were they?”

“Our girls were really closed mouthed about their private lives.” The mother rang her hands together. “All we were positive of is that Charlie and Bobby aren’t Zauberbiests.”

“Where are Charlie and Bobby now?” Nick glanced around the swarm of people.

She took a deep breath and buried her face against her husband’s chest. Her voice was muffled against the jacket of his suit. “We don’t know. We haven’t seen them since we got here.”

“How was the relationship between your daughters and the...”

Before Nick could finish the question both parents interrupted. “If you’re thinking the boys had anything to do with this you’re sadly mistaken. Charlie and Bobby adore them. They would never hurt them, they couldn’t.”

It wasn’t hard to see the parents, especially the mother were at their wit’s end. “Mr. and Mrs., Jones, I’m going to have a detective take you home so you can get some res....”

They immediately began to shake their heads. There was no way they wanted to leave their girls. “We’re staying with our daughters.”

Nick shook his head. “I’m sorry you can’t do that. Besides you won’t do yourselves or either of them any good staying here. There’s nothing at all you can do here. If you remember something no matter how small or think of anything give me a call.” He handed his card to the father before he motioned for Wu. “Can you see that Mr. and Mrs. Jones make it home safely?”

“Sure. Come with me please.”

Hank waited until the Jones were out of earshot before he glanced over at Nick, who stood staring at the bodies and asked softly, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know. But I’m getting a funny feeling.” He turned his head to stare at Hank. “And it’s starting to worry me. Let’s talk to the rest of the classmates, and find these two guys. Maybe they know something or...”

“Maybe they’re the ones responsible.” Hank finished Nick’s sentence for him. 

“Let’s hope not.” Despite the parents’ assurance to the contrary it wouldn’t surprise him a bit. He had seen a lot of horrible things done in the name of love. “Okay, let’s split up, you take that side and I’ll take this side.” At the size of the crowd a sigh swept through him. “It’s going to be a long night. We’d better get...” His cell phone rang abruptly interrupting their conversation. 

With a nod Hank began to walk over to the other side to give Nick a little privacy. 

“Burkhardt.” A feeling of cold dread curled into the pit of his stomach as Rosalee’s voice came on the line asking him if he had heard from Adalind. “No, I haven’t not since an hour and a half ago. Hank and I are working a case. Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure.” Rosalee hastened to reassure him. “It’s probably nothing. But Adalind called and asked since you had to go into work if she could come over when Kelly woke up. He’s being a little fussy and I guess she wanted the company. She was supposed to be here with the baby by now but she hasn’t shown up. I tried calling but she’s not answering her cell.”

The feeling in the pit of his stomach worsened. 

Hank retraced his steps until he was standing beside Nick. “What’s wrong?”

Nick turned to face his partner, his eyes full of worry. “Adalind was supposed to meet Rosalee at the Spice shop but she hasn’t shown up.”

“Didn’t you say the baby was fussy?” At Nick’s nod, Hank continued, “Maybe he’s asleep and Adalind’s taking a nap. She probably just can’t hear the phone.”

He could tell Hank didn’t believe what he was saying any more than he did. “Hank. What if...?”

Hank didn’t let Nick finish he knew exactly what he was going to say. “Go. Check on Adalind and your son. I’ll handle the rest of this.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded his head. “Go. I’ve got this.”

With a grateful nod, Nick began walking back towards his car. “Rosalee, can you have Monroe meet me there?”

“I heard you, Nick.” Monroe’s voice came across the line. “I’m already on my way.”

With his heart in his throat Nick ended the call as he slid behind the wheel, started the car and sped off into the direction of his home.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

Nick arrived at the warehouse that he and Adalind called home faster than he should have. He had broken every speeding law on the books to do it but he didn’t give a damn. He had to get to Adalind and their son.

By the time he had shut off the engine and opened his door Monroe pulled up beside him. 

“Speeding ticket?” Curiosity colored Monroe’s voice as he climbed out of his car.

He shook his head, a tight smile crossed his face. 

“You’ve had company.” Monroe sniffed the air. “A lot of it.”

“Wesen?” Nick pulled his gun from its holster as he walked carefully into the building. He wanted to be ready for anything.

“Yeah.” Monroe, dogging his steps, woged and took another whiff. “The scent is unmistakably Zauberbiest. But I’m not getting much of anything else.” He glanced around them, looking for anything that could be a clue. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this, Nick.”

“So do I.” Without another word Nick increased his pace. He had to make sure Adalind and their son were okay.

 

The elevator doors opened and Nick and Monroe rushed out calling Adalind’s name. “Adalind!”

A thought occurred to Monroe. Just because Adalind’s Hexenbiest powers were suppressed didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous. She was still a mother. “You know if she’s finally got your son to sleep she’s going to be pissed that we’re yelling.” Monroe pointed out helpfully.

“I don’t care.” Nick began to yell her name again as he rushed through the rooms. He would give anything to see her running out of their bedroom and hear her threatening him if he woke the baby. “Adalind!”

Monroe shook his head. “She’s not here, Nick.”

Pain and horror vied for dominance on Nick’s face. Adalind was gone. They, whoever they were had her. But what about Kelly? _Where was their son?_ “They’ve got them.” Angry tears filled his eyes. 

“Listen, Nick.” Monroe placed a hand on Nick’s shoulders. “Something’s not right.”

“What do you mean?”

Monroe pointed at the diaper bag sitting on the floor. “Look around you. Is anything else missing other than Adalind and Kelly?”

Slowly, Nick turned taking it everything, the turned over chairs, Adalind’s phone lying on the table but nothing seemed to be missing. 

As he listened to Monroe talk Nick grabbed her phone and began scrolling through it. Hoping against hope she had left him some kind of hidden message or clue inside of it. But there was nothing for him.

“And I’ll tell you something else.” Monroe began to breathe deep. “Downstairs there was a faint hint of Adalind mixed in with the Zauberbiest scent but I didn’t get any whiff of your son.”

 _Why hadn’t Monroe told him that he had smelled Adalind earlier?_ “You’re saying he wasn’t taken?” He laid the phone back on the table.

He didn’t want to get Nick’s hopes up but it seemed that way to him. “I don’t think he was.” _Although, if he wasn’t taken then where in the hell was he?_

“Where in the hell is he?” Nick stood staring down into the crib as he repeated Monroe’s thoughts out loud.

“If Kelly hasn’t been taken and he’s not here then where the hell could he be?” Monroe murmured to himself as he walked around the room. “There’s no sign of blood, no smell of death.” At the look on Nick’s face, Monroe paled. “I didn’t mean. I’m sorry, Nick. I just meant...”

“It’s okay.” Nick swallowed hard trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat at the mere mention of his son and blood in the same sentence. He couldn’t go there. He wouldn’t. “I know what you meant.”

“So if he wasn’t taken and he’s not... hurt that can only mean one thing. That...” Monroe paused and stared at Nick.

In unison they both cried, “She hid him! He’s still here.”

A wave of relieved joy swept through Nick almost making his knees buckle. Adalind hid their son in order to protect him. Now all he and Monroe had to do was find him. 

Within seconds Nick and Monroe were on their stomachs looking under the bed before racing to the bathroom to check the bathtub.

“Where did she hide him?” _Think, damn it._ Nick berated himself as he looked under the kitchen table before looking in the cabinets. His son’s stuffed animal slumped in the chair seemed to mock him. Their son had to be in there somewhere but where?

A faint sound cut through Nick’s desperation and he spun around hoping in quiet frustration to hear it again. “Did you hear that?” He turned to stare at Monroe.

“I didn’t hear...” Monroe woged in time to hear a muffled cry. “I definitely heard that.”

He stared harder at the chair, it was definitely out of place and there was something about the way the stuffed animal was leaning towards the... His face lit up as it dawned on him exactly where his son was. “She hid him in the tunnel!” It was the only place he could be.

A grin began to spread across Monroe’s face as he hoped that Nick was right. They were definitely running out of options.

Nick ran towards the door and began to pull back the lock. As soon as the door opened the sounds of his son’s cries greeted him. It was one of the best sounds he had ever heard in his life. 

He turned to look at Monroe with a look of relief but stopped at the look his friend’s face. “What?”

“We shouldn’t have been able to hear him crying.”

Nick’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Think about it a minute.” Monroe urged. “Could Adalind hear when you were down in the tunnel?”

“No.” He shook his head. “What does it mean?”

“It means that something or someone wanted you to find your son.”

He smiled as he stepped into the tunnel, thankful for whatever had made him and Monroe aware of his son’s cries. He walked over to the carrier and stared down at his son who was doing his best to scream bloody murder to show his displeasure at being left alone.

Monroe clasped Nick on the shoulder, his voice gruff with emotion. “He’s really there.”

Gently, Nick lifted his son and held him against his chest and walked back out of the tunnel, while Monroe grabbed the carrier and followed quickly after him.

With the baby snuggled in his arms Nick placed a soft kiss on top of his son’s head as he whispered, “Adalind saved our son, now it’s up to me to save her.”

“You mean us, don’t you, Nick.” Monroe glared at him, determination written all over his face. “There’s no way I’m going to let you face this alone.”

“This is going to be dangerous, Monroe.” He wasn’t about to ask his friend to risk his life for him. “I can’t ask you to do th...” 

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Monroe interrupted. “You didn’t ask. I volunteered. There’s a difference. Besides I have a feeling you’re going to need my help.” 

Nick was positive his friend was right. He was going to need all the help he could possibly get. “Thank you.” His tone was gruff as he spoke. “Now we need to find a safe place for Kelly while I start searching for Adalind.” There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to find her. He had to.

“Rosalee.” Monroe offered quietly.

“Do you think she would watch him?”

Monroe rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding me? She would love to watch him.”

“I’d want officers there too.” Nick warned. He wasn’t taking any more chances with his son’s life.

“Of course.” Monroe nodded his head. “I would be worried if you didn’t.” 

Nick grabbed his cell, jostled the baby to one arm and began punching in the numbers one handed. As soon as the call was answered it didn’t take him long to explain what he wanted before he ended the call. “They’re going to meet us there.”

“Then we’d better head out. I’ll call Rosalee and let her know what’s going on.” Monroe grabbed the fully stocked diaper bag and followed Nick into the elevator.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820506/820506_original.png)

Rosalee met Monroe and Nick at the front door, her hands automatically reaching out to take the baby from Nick as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her husband. “Hi, Nick. Hank and Wu are already here.”

As soon as she said their names Hank and Wu walked into the room through the other door. “What’s going on, Nick?”

Without much preamble Nick, with helpful asides from Monroe began to explain what had happened.

Explanations didn’t take as long as Nick had thought it would. Within a matter of minutes they were all caught up and on the same page.

“Okay. So what do we do now?” Wu made sure to emphasize the word _we_.

“I need you and Hank to stay here.” Before the sounds of disagreement could become too loud and unreasonable Nick quickly explained. “I need someone to stay here to help guard Kelly and Rosalee. Whoever this is has already came after my family once and they took Adalind if it weren’t for her quick thinking in hiding our son they would have gotten Kelly too. I want someone here that I trust to watch over them. I don’t want a repeat of that to happen.”

“What are you going to do, Nick?” Rosalee bounced the baby in her arms. “Do you have any leads?

Nick shook his head. “I don’t know who took her or why but I planned to find out. And when I do they’ll never hurt anyone else ever again.”

Rosalee couldn’t stop herself from shivering at the look on Nick’s face. She didn’t have to be woged to see the black eyes of the Grimm staring back at her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered the second he noticed her discomfort. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten one of his friends.

“What about the case we got tonight?” 

He didn’t really want to think about the case. All he wanted to do was get Adalind back. “What about it?”

A quizzical look was on Hank’s face. “The murder victims were Hexenbiests, right?” 

Monroe, who had been cooing at the baby, stood up straight. “Murdered Hexenbiests?” at Hank’s nod he continued, “Tell me about it.”

Nick immediately launched into an explanation. “We were called out to _Portland Charter High School_ earlier tonight. Apparently sometime during the prom two couples decided to go outside and get some air.”

 _That’s what they were calling it nowadays._ Hank didn’t say it but he couldn’t help but think it.

“Both girls, Hexenbiests were found murdered and a Z intertwined with an H burned into their foreheads. The..” At the look on Monroe’s face Nick paused before adding, “Would you come take a look, maybe you can...” He didn’t know if it had anything to do with why Adalind was taken but he wasn’t about to leave any stone unturned.

Without a word Monroe kissed Rosalee gently on the lips before he headed towards the door.

A look passed between Hank and Nick as he bent to kiss his son on the forehead. “Keep an eye on them. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Don’t worry, Nick.” Hank and Wu answered in unison. “We’ll take care of them.”

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/819236/819236_original.png)

It was barely passed ten at night when Nick and Monroe arrived at the crime scene. It was hard to believe that a little over an hour ago this place was crawling with police officers and gawking bystanders.

Nick didn’t say a word as he waited patiently for Monroe to let him know if he could smell anything. 

The scents were barely there, Monroe couldn’t get a good read on them, he had no choice but to woge. He stood on the exact spot where a few hours ago laid two eighteen year old girls murdered before they could even begin their lives. Monroe threw back his head and breathed deep. The slight scent of Zauberbiest came to his senses. He glanced over at Nick who looked as if he were going to strain something if he didn’t hear some thing soon. “It’s definitely Zauberbiest.” Before Nick could ask the question Monroe volunteered, “And before you ask. I can’t tell if it’s the same ones that were at your place. But at least that’s something to go on. ”

“Zauberbiests.” Nick nodded. “It’s more than we had.”

“Why would Zauberbiests, if it is the same ones, kill these two girls and kidnap Adalind?” Monroe scratched his head. “It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense. Zauberbiests are cold-hearted bastards but to do this? I don’t know, Nick. This just seems way past the norm even for them.” He glanced over the roof of the car at his friend. “Time to hit the books?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Nick could feel time getting away from him. And the more time they lost the less time Adalind had. He had to find her. Their son needed her and so did he.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

“Did you find anything?” The question was out of Hank’s mouth the minute Nick and Monroe walked into the Spice shop.

“There was definitely a scent of Zauberbiest where the bodies were found. But we don’t know why. It could be that they were just there as part of the bystanders but somehow I kind of doubt it. So far none of this is making a whole lot of sense. Maybe the books...” Monroe let his words trail off for a moment as he walked towards the stairs to the basement. 

Nick, Hank, Wu and Rosalee, who was carrying the baby in her arms, all followed him down the stairs.

Monroe immediately began looking through the set of ancient books lying in a stack on the side table. “I know that volume is in here somewhere.” He picked up each book in turn only to lay it aside with disappointment. “I’m positive I’ve seen it recently.”

The other three men joined in the search and started thumbing through books on the opposite sides of the room.

Rosalee, perched on a chair holding the baby, pointed to an ancient looking leather bound book lying on the shelf. “Is that it?”

Her husband glanced over to where she had pointed. “It could be.” Monroe reached over and picked it up, his fingers carefully turning the pages. “I think this it.” He turned another page. “Yes.” His ‘yes’ sounded almost as if he was yelling ‘Eureka’! He held the book up for them to see. “Here it is.” He laid it back down on the table, flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for, his finger underlined each word as he began to read. “A Zauberbiest is a male version of a Hexenbiest. They are very rare and extremely powerful creatures. They have been known by many names throughout time such as warlocks, wizards, etc... But the description that matters the most is that they are influential and extremely terrifying. The most important thing of all is that they are not to be trusted under any circumstances.” He raised his head to stare at the equally shocked expressions on all of their faces. He knew they were all thinking the exact same thing, Captain Renard was a Zauberbiest or at least half. Monroe lowered his head and continued to read. “There is one small caveat. However, Zauberbiests are extremely loyal once their trust is given.”

Nick glanced over at Monroe and teased as he reminded Monroe of his earlier comment. “So not exactly cold hearted bastards?”

“I think it’s open to interpretation.” A half grin curved his lips. “Besides I stand by my assessment.”

“Was there anything else about them?” Hank and Wu asked the question in unison. 

Monroe quickly thumbed through the rest of the pages. “Nope, that’s everything.”

“That really doesn’t explain why Zauberbiests were after my family.” Nick ran his hand through his hair in frustration. They had hit a dead end. _What the hell was he supposed to do now?_

“Maybe it’s time I called the Wesen Council.” Rosalee’s voice echoed through the room. 

Nick spun around to face her. “Do you think they would know something?”

“I don’t know.” She stood, walked over to Nick and placed his son in his arms. “But it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

Within seconds Rosalee had dialed the number. She quickly gave her name and explained why she was calling and then she hung up.

“Well?”

She grimaced. She knew Nick wanted answers fast but the Wesen Council hurried for no one especially not a Grimm. “Now we wait for them to call back.”

Nick tapped the floor impatiently with his foot, Monroe’s fingers tapped out a tempo on the table. They were all quickly coming to their wit’s end.

Finally after what seemed like hours but in fact was only a few minutes the phone rang and Roselee fumbled to answer it. After listening silently for few moments she said thank you and hung up.

All eyes were on her, their expressions hopeful. “Well?” 

“I’m sorry, Nick.” She turned to face him with sad eyes. “The Council doesn’t know anything about it.”

“Or they say they don’t.” Monroe’s tone was grumpy and full of doubt.

“You don’t believe them?” Nick couldn’t help but ask the question. Someone had to know something.

He shook his head. “No. I don’t.”

“Monroe.” His wife rebuked him quietly.

“I’m sorry, Rosalee.” He had the grace to flush. “But I feel so damn helpless.”

She rubbed his arm. “We all do.”

Wu glanced around the room. “So what do we do now?”

The all sat silently lost in their own thoughts. Each one trying to come up with a plan of action to help find Adalind.

The baby cries broke the silence and Nick slowly began to rock him, trying to hush his cries. “Shh. It’s okay, Kelly. Daddy’s going to do whatever he has to do in order to find your Mommy and bring her back to you.” He swallowed hard. “Back to the both of us.”

Monroe’s head snapped up. “Whatever you have to do?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” Nick nodded his head in emphasis. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to find Adalind. He needed her. “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t think you’re going to like it.” As a matter of fact Monroe was positive Nick wasn’t going to like it one little bit.

He shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. Tell me what you have in mind.”

“You need to talk to Captain Renard.” 

The words were barely out of Monroe’s mouth before cries of angered disagreement rang out. 

Wu was the first to speak up. “Are you nuts? Captain Renard is a Zauberbiest.” At the look on Monroe’s face he added, “Okay so he’s half Zauberbiest. But I don’t think that makes a whole lot of difference at the moment, do you?” When no one could answer he continued, “Didn’t you get the part where he’s not trustworthy?”

“Maybe.” Monroe shrugged. “But what other choice do we have. Besides the book also said that Zauberbiests are extremely loyal once you’ve earned their trust. And what better way for Nick to do that than to ask for Renard’s help with this?”

“But...”

Nick interrupted. As much as he hated to admit it he knew his friend had a very valid point. “Monroe is right.”

They all turned to stare at Nick in shock disbelief.

“I don’t have a choice.” He glanced at his watch. “It’s almost one in the morning. I don’t know what’s happening to Adalind or if she’s even...” He stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. There was no way he was going to allow himself to think like that. Adalind was alive and he was going to find her and bring her back. “I have to find her. I’m calling the Captain.” His cell phone was in his hand almost before he finished speaking.

“Captain? Burkhardt. I need your help.” He paused to listen.” No. I think this is something we should to talk about in person.” Nick paused again. “I’ll be there in fifteen.” Without another word he ended the call and turned towards Rosalee. “Rosalee, would you mind taking care of...”

She shook her head and quickly interrupted before he could even finish asking the question. “Of course I’ll take care of Kelly.” She reached out and took the baby from Nick’s arms.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Hank began to stand up.

“No. I should do this alone.” Nick quickly added, “I need you and Wu to stay here and keep an eye on...” He glanced around at Monroe, Rosalee and his son and continued past the lump in his throat, “My family.” 

Hank nodded his head. “Okay. Be careful.”

“I will.” Nick tossed over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/819236/819236_original.png)

Fifteen minutes later exactly Nick walked into the precinct, determination in his every step. If there was any way the captain could help then he had to convince him. Captain Renard invited him into his office with a wave of his hand.

“Come in and shut the door, Nick.” He commanded as he sat down in the chair behind his desk. “You wanted my help with something?” He tried to keep his tone level and even but inside he couldn’t help the curiosity burning inside of him. It wasn’t every day he got asked to help the Grimm.

“Yes. I do.” Nick sat down across from his Captain. “First I need to know that whatever I tell you is going to be held in the strictest of confidences.” He didn’t want what he was going to say to the captain to get out and into the wrong ears. The last thing he needed was for whoever took Adalind to know he was coming for her.

Captain Renard quickly hid the look of curiosity before it could show on his face and replaced it with a look of reserved concern. “You have my word.” He promised without hesitation.

After what he had learned of Zauberbiests that didn’t exactly inspire confidence but he didn’t have a choice, not only was the captain his last option, he was his only option. 

“Adalind’s been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?” Renard sat up straighter, with the look of concern showing clearer on his face. “What happened?”

Agitation coupled with frustration colored Nick’s voice as he spoke. “I don’t really know all the details but just what I have been able to piece together. Which really isn’t all that much.” 

The Captain nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest. “Tell me what you do know.”

“Zauberbiests, I don’t know how many, came to the loft tonight after I was called in on a case, broke in and took Adalind.

“Zauberbiests? Are you sure?” At the look on Nick’s face he whispered, “Sorry.”

Nick ignored the captain’s interruption and quickly continued, “I think they might have been after my son too but Adalind hid him where they couldn’t find him.”

“Where is your son now?”

His head snapped up at the question. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to not answer the Captain’s question, it was too dangerous. But if he wanted Renard’s help he had to start trusting him some time. “He’s with Monroe and Rosalee.” He didn’t mention Hank and Wu were there as well. Blind trust only went so far until it was earned. 

“Good call.” That was the only thing he said about Nick’s son’s whereabouts.

Nick breathed a silent sigh of relief.

“But I wonder why would Zauberbiests be after your family? What could you have done to warrant this?” Renard weighed the question out loud. “Other than you being a Grimm of course.” 

That had never occurred to him until the captain mentioned it. He had spent all this time trying to find why this was happening. Was it this simple? _Could all this be for no other reason than because he was a Grimm?_ The thought ran through Nick’s mind, the guilt almost crushing him in its intensity.

“Don’t do that.” Captain Renard’s commanding tone snapped Nick out of it.

“Do what?”

“Wallow in guilt.” His lips pressed into a thin line. “It doesn’t do anyone any good. And it only weighs you down.” 

From the Captain’s tone of voice Nick was positive Renard knew a lot about guilt. But now was not the time to become curious about his captain. “Do you know...”

“No.” Captain Renard barely shook his head. “I don’t know anything about why this happening to your family or where they took Adalind.” Before the disappointment could cross Nick’s face Renard quickly continued, “But I will find out.” 

He stood as Renard reached for his phone and began to dial.

Confusion crossed Renard’s face, he placed his hand over the receiver. “Where are you going?” 

“I thought you would want me to...” At the negative shake of his captain’s head Nick sat back down. He hoped the captain could find a way to help.

The Captain moved his hand away from the receiver and began to speak. “Renard.” He paused. “La famille de Grimm a été ciblée. La mère de son fils, Adalind Schade, a été kidnappée. Pourquoi Zauberbiests serait-il impliqué?” He listened to what the other person on the line had to say. “Zauberbiest Council? Êtes-vous sûr?” Once more he paused. “Merci.”

Nick listened intently to the captain’s conversation but he only understood very few of the words he spoke.

Renard hung up and before Nick could say anything he quickly began to dial another number. He began to speak immediately. “Renard.” He waited. “Die Familie Grimm wurde gezielt. Die Mutter seines Sohnes, Adalind Schade, wurde entführt. Warum sollten Zauberbiests beteiligt sein?” His eyes widened. “Bist du sicher? Danke.”

He couldn’t keep quiet. He had to know. “What did they say?

Renard held up his finger. “Hang on. I’ve got one more call to make.” He quickly began to dial a set of numbers he knew by heart. “Renard.” He spoke as soon as the phone was answered. “Sem'ya Grimma byla mishen'yu. Mat' yego syna, Adalind Shade byla pokhishchena. Pochemu Zauberbiests budet uchastvovat'? Zauberbistskiy sovet?” The captain paused again. “Ty uveren? spasibo”

His brow furrowed. Nick didn’t understand any more of this conversation than he did the first two.

With a heavy sigh Renard hung up the phone. 

Nick didn’t like the sound of that. “What did you find out?”

“I’ve asked the exact same thing from three different contacts and they have all said the very same thing.” His face sat in harsh lines. “Apparently a Zauberbiest by the name of Vasily Mikhaev along with two of his most trusted allies have formed a Zauberbiest Council. And not really all that surprisingly it has a lot of followers.”

“A what? Why? What has this got to do with why Adalind was kidnapped?” Nick fired the questions one after the other.

“A Zauberbiest Council. I don’t know why. I’m not quite sure.” The captain answered the questions in quick succession.

There was something in Renard’s eyes that captured his attention. “Can you take a guess?”

“I can.” The captain nodded his head. “But you’re probably not going to like it.”

So far he hadn’t liked anything that had happened so far. “At this point I would be more surprised if I did.”

“Okay.” Renard shrugged. “Remember this is just a guess on my part but it’s one that I believe is more likely to be the reason all this has happened.”

Nick nodded his head, wishing that his captain would just get on with it.

“Right. These Zauberbiests formed a council to police their own. I believe they want a return to the old ways and they are determined to get it.”

He was more confused than ever. “Why?”

Renard took a deep breath. “I can only guess that they were disturbed by the Wesen Council’s more lax stance on certain aspects of the Wesen community.”

His face scrunched up as he tried to understand. “You want to try that again in plain English?”

The captain couldn’t help but smile at the way Nick sounded. “These Zauberbiests seem to believe to each his own and lately much to their disdain the Wesen Council has been more apt to let certain things fly by.”

A look of dawning crossed Nick’s face as he finally realized what the captain was trying to say. “Like a Blubad and Fuchsbau getting married?”

Renard nodded his head. “Exactly. But it’s not just different wesen marrying this new council has a problem with it’s them dating as well. Although, I would assume the new Zauberbiest Council is more inclined to police the Zauberbiest and Hexenbiest community than it is any other kind of wesen.”

It all began to click inside Nick’s mind. “Those two young girls who were killed were Hexenbiests.”

He was quick to follow Nick’s train of thought. “Weren’t they warned not to go that dance with the guys they were dating?” At Nick’s nod he continued, “It makes sense. If these Zauberbiests are determined to have Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest exclusive to one another...”

“Haven’t you sle...” Nick skipped over the word. “with someone other than a Hexenbiest?” He watched in not too little amusement as a deep flush began to creep up the side of his captain’s throat.

“At the moment we should probably keep that to ourselves.”

Nick’s grin faded. “I was right. This Zauberbiest Council targeted my family because of me, because I’m a Grimm.”

“Not necessarily.” Renard thought there was more to it than that. “I believe if you and Adalind hadn’t...”

“If I hadn’t slept with Adalind and she hadn’t gotten pregnant with my son then none of this would have happened.” Nick stared into at Renard hoping the captain would deny it. 

“Yes, I believe so.” Renard hoped Nick wasn’t the kill the messenger type of person. He and Nick had had their own set of problems but they had always came back from it. But this time he was afraid this thing with Adalind being kidnapped might be more than the Grimm could handle. 

“If they killed those two girls for dating.. being engaged to a wesen other than a Zauberbiest what do you think they are going to do to Adalind?” His voice was husky with barely suppressed rage as a feeling of cold dread washed over him. He jumped up out of his chair and rushed towards the door. He had to find her now.

“Calm down, Nick.” Renard held out his hand to stop him from leaving. “Let’s be smart about this.”

“What the hell do you expect me to do? Do you want me to wait until it’s too late?” He couldn’t let her die. He had never told her how much she meant to him.

The captain shook his head. “No. But you can’t go off half cocked either. Instead of hunting blindly throughout the city and risk letting them know you’re on to them let’s try to narrow it down a bit. Okay?” At Nick’s nod he added, quickly. “Go check on your son and make sure everyone’s okay and I’ll text you with the address as soon as I have it.” As soon as Nick had left his office Renard reached for the phone again. He knew he could delegate the gathering of information to one of the detectives outside his office but this was a matter he should take care of himself. Nick had personally asked for his help and it was always a good thing to have a Grimm, especially this one owe him a favor.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

The minute he had walked into the Spice Shop they all gathered around him asking the exact same questions.

“What did Renard say? Can he help? Will he?”

Nick took his son from Rosalee’s arms, nestling the baby into the crook of his. “There’s a Zauberbiest Council.” 

“There’s a what?” Monroe’s eyes widened. He had never heard of such a thing before. He hadn’t thought another Council was possible. “How? When?” He shook his head. “Maybe you should start from the beginning, Nick.”

“As soon as I told Renard what had happened and what I needed he was immediately on board.” Nick glanced at Wu. “I know what you’re thinking. I had the same thought myself but I didn’t have any choice. I still don’t.”

Sargent Wu nodded his head. “What happened next?”

“The Captain made some phone calls and spoke a different language in each of them, three different languages in all. From the intel that he gathered a lot of Zauberbiests aren’t happy with the way the Wesen Council is being so lax on wesen intermixing lately.” At the look on Monroe and Rosalee’s face Nick gave an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. But that’s what the captain said was going on.”

“And?” Hank knew there was more to it then that and he wanted Nick to get on with it.

“They don’t want inter species dating or anything else for that matter. Remember the girls were warned.” At Hank’s nod he continued, “Anyway they are responsible for the murders of those two young girls.” Nick swallowed hard before he added, “And the kidnapping of Adalind.” 

Hank’s eyes narrowed as anger threatened to swallow him. “Tell me you got at least one of the names.”

Nick pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. “Yeah, the captain got the leader of the Zauberbiest Council’s name. Apparently they’re not all that interested in keeping it quiet.”

A shout of triumph echoed through the room. It was about damn time they had some good news. “What are we doing? Shouldn’t we get out there and find...” Monroe let his words trail off at the negative shake of Nick’s head.

“As much as I hate it, Renard was right. We can’t go blindly chasing after these guys. It’s too dangerous.” And he wasn’t about to risk Adalind’s safety any further by traipsing around not knowing where to look. “We have to have a plan.”

“So what do we do?”

“Captain Renard is searching for the place where they are keeping Adalind.” Nick gently rocked his son in his arms as he spoke. “He’s supposed to call as soon as he knows something.” He just prayed it wasn’t too late. 

“Do you really think the captain is going to...?”

Nick didn’t have a chance to say anything before Monroe quickly interrupted Wu. “We have to hope.”

“You’re weren’t there, Wu. He seemed sincere enough and he didn’t have to make those calls but he did. He glanced over at his fellow officer and friend. “I have to believe the captain will do as he said he would. I have to...” His cell phone rang cutting his conversation short. 

“Burkhardt.” He listened quietly. “Is there a number on how many are there?” Nick nodded his head. “I see.” He took a deep breath. “Back up? Yeah. Have them come in silently, no lights and definitely no sirens.” He shook his head. “No, Sir. I can’t promise that. I don’t know what’s happening to her. I can’t wait.” He paused again. “Thank you, Captain.” Nick had barely ended the call before he began planning the attack.

“Renard got the address. Believe it or not it’s not that far from here.” He quickly called out the address. “The captain wanted me to wait until he could get here with back up but I...”

“Now that you finally know where she is, you want to get to Adalind.”

Nick nodded his head. He couldn’t believe how close he was to finally having her back in his arms. “Rosalee, there are still several officers outside and I’m leaving Hank and Wu with you.”

“What the hell, man?” Hank and Wu yelled in unison as they both glared at him.

“If something happens and I don’t make it back I’m going to need the two of you to get Kelly out of here and take him somewhere safe. You’re the only ones I trust to do it.” It wasn’t easy trying to appease the two of them but Nick had tried his best.

Nick snuggled his son. “I’m going to go get your Mom.” He placed a kiss on his baby’s forehead before he handed him back to Rosalee. “Take care of him.”

“I will, Nick.” Rosalee stared at her husband with a stern expression. “You be careful and come back to me. You hear me?”

Monroe kissed her gently on the lips. “I will.” At the warning look in her eyes he whispered, “I promise.”

Without a backward glance he and Nick walked out the door.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820926/820926_original.png)

"I see you have decided to join us." His lips set into a cruel smile that didn't reach his eyes as he stared down at her.

"It's not like I was given a choice." Adalind glared at each of her captors in turn, her head pounded. "I was dragged out of my home, chloroformed and brought here against my will.”

"I'm sorry. It has come to this." His fingers glided across the chains binding her hands. "But you left me with no choice."

A look of confusion crossed Adalind's face. "I don't understand." She hated that her voice trembled but it was hard not to show fear when she was so afraid. "To my knowledge I don't know you and you don't know me."

"There you would be mistaken.” He glared at her with a haughty look on his face. “I know much of you. And you have gravely disappointed me." 

Tears threatened. "I don't understand how. I don't know you." She repeated.

"Then let me introduce myself." He stood taller and bowed slightly. "I am Vasily Mikhaev. I am the head of the Zauberbiest Council." 

_This was just her luck to be taken hostage by someone who was delusional. There was only one Council and she was almost positive the man standing before her wasn't on it._ "There is no Zauberbiest Council. There is a Wesen Council but that covers all wesen not just your kind."

He tsked. "That's where you are wrong. I formed the Zauberbiest Council the very moment the Wesen Council proved they had no intention of righting a grave wrong."

Her nerves were stretched tight, her hands trembled so badly the chains holding her began to rattle. "What wrong?"

"Hexenbiests sleeping with something other than Zauberbiests. As if that wasn't bad enough the Hexenbiests who commit this grievous crime compound it by thinking they can marry them."

"But what has that got to do with me?"

Vasily leaned closer, his face mere inches from her. "What has it got to do with you? How can you honestly ask that?" Before she could say anything he continued, "Not only did you sleep with a Grimm, which in itself is disgusting. Don't you have any pride? No. Don't answer that. The facts speak for themselves. You then made it worse by taking a potion to suppress your Hexenbiest powers. But you could have been forgiven for those things, horrible as they are. Especially since who among us hasn't given into our base desires at least once in our lives? But to top it all off you have the unmitigated gall, the audacity to bear his.. his...” He couldn't say the word. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't even think it. The thought not only made him angrier than he had ever been before but it also made him sick to his stomach. With each word he spoke Vasily's voice became louder, his eyes flashed with anger. "How dare you!"

He straightened up and glanced over at the two men closest to him. "Mikhail, Volk, where is the abomination?"

A nervous glance passed between the two men. Before they swallowed hard and spoke as one. "She was the only one there."

"What?" The yell echoed around the room. "Did you check every room?" The tone of his voice left no one in doubt there would be hell to pay if the answer was no.

They both nodded before the one called Volk added, "There was no one in any of the rooms except for her." He pointed at Adalind as he spoke. “We even checked her phone to make sure she hadn’t left the Grimm some kind of clue to where she hid the...” He gulped before he continued, “It.”

Vasily, his eyes dark with anger spun around to face her. "Where is it?"

"W...w...what?" 

His anger was like a living, breathing entity. "Where is the abomination?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Adalind knew she could only play dumb for so long before something snapped. She knew he was determined to get her son, for what reason she didn't know but she was just as determined if not more so to protect her son at all costs. 

“Mikhail.”

A large man with a wicked scar marring his face stepped in front of her. A harsh slap rang out, and her head snapped backwards as he backhanded her across the face.

“Where is it?” Vasily repeated his question.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adalind squared her shoulders and repeated her answer from before.

“Again.”

Once again a harsh slap echoed around the room.

“Why do you make me do this? It would be much simpler and a lot less painful if you just answered my questions.” At the mulish expression on her face he nodded towards Mikhail.

Another slap, this one harder than before snapped her head back and she quickly stifled a cry. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

“Answer me.”

Her lips thinned into sharp line as she pressed her lips tight together.

He brushed his hands through his hair, leaned closer, plastered a cruel smile on his face and through clenched teeth he warned, "Play all the games you like, Miss Schade... Adalind. But make no mistake. I will find it and it will be destroyed." At the look of horror on her face he added, "As will the Grimm."

Her mouth flew open in terror. _They were going to kill her son._ She was grateful beyond words they hadn’t found him yet. Hopefully they never would.

“I need answers, Mikhail. And I need them immediately. Can you do it?” At his nod, Vasily glanced over at Volk. “Ready the other room.”

“You should probably know Mikhail likes administering pain. He’s very adept at it.” He shook his head in mock concern. “You’re going to tell me what I want to know. It’s only a matter of how much pain you want to endure before you do.” A cruel sneer twisted his lips as he turned back to face her. “You should never have taken the Grimm to your bed. You will regret having done so. You’re going to lose them both and I’m going to enjoy making you watch them die before we kill you.”

Less than ten minutes later Adalind’s screams of pain echoed throughout the building. At first she had tried to ride the waves of pain and control her screams but it was too much. The pain was never ending; it came too fast; one right after the other, over and over again until she almost wanted to die. Vasily had been right Mikhail was quite skilled at delivering pain. He didn’t give her time to get a handle on the pain before administering another round.

The more she screamed the more pain she received. Blood ran from the deep cuts down her body to pool on the floor beneath her. As time passed the torture grew worse. But no matter what he subjected her to Adalind refused to say anything when Vasily asked about her son and Nick. No matter what he did to her there was no way in hell she was giving either of them up.

“If you will tell us where the abomination is all of this will stop.” He plastered what he considered a charming smile on his face and leaned closer. “All you have to do is give me what I want and all will be forgiven. I will even make sure you are welcomed back into the fold so to speak.” He brushed her hair back. “Of course you will have to be cleansed before any Zauberbiest will deign to take you to their bed again. And that won’t be a pleasant undertaking but...” He leaned closer. “Wouldn’t it be worth it all? Just give up the abomination and it will all be over.”

Adalind clamped her mouth shut and refused to say anything. 

Vasily cussed a blue streak, calling her every thing he could possibly think of before stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

“Damn it, I need to know where it’s at!” Vasily paced the floor outside the torture chamber before he stopped and looked back into the room. “Why in the hell won’t she break?”

Despite the pain she was in Adalind couldn’t stop her lips from curving into a small satisfied smile.

“Sir, I can break her but it will require the use of certain items that may be...” Mikhail glanced toward a carved wooden box sitting on the floor. “If you will allow me to..?”

“What in the hell have you been waiting for? Get it done!” With a warning glance Vasily left and shut the door behind him.

Once more Adalind’s terrified screams were music to his ears. He was positive it wouldn’t be long now before he had the information he wanted.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820506/820506_original.png)

Nick and Monroe stared in shock at the amount of dark colored cars parked on both sides of the road.

“What do you think is going on?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have a clue.” And to be brutally honest he didn’t give a damn. All he cared about was getting Adalind back. Whatever was going on they had better not get in his way. 

Lights flashed on and off for a split second in each car as if in greeting as they drove past. “What the...?” As soon as he reached the end of street Nick pulled over, stopped the car and got out.

A tall man concealed in shadows started walking towards him. He couldn’t believe it. _How did he make it there before he and Monroe had gotten there?_ “Captain, how did you...?”

The captain interrupted. “I was properly motivated.” He looked past Nick to see Monroe standing behind the Grimm. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Where are Hank and Sargent Wu?”

“They’re at...” At the captain’s slight negative shake of his head Nick quickly amended, “They’re busy with Rosalee doing that important job and couldn’t get away.”

Renard inclined his head in understanding. It was better left unsaid. The last thing that needed to be mentioned at this particular time was the whereabouts of Nick’s son. They didn’t know who, what or how many were out there listening to what they were saying.

Monroe stared at the building across the field from where they were standing. “Do we know how many are inside?”

“I wasn’t able to get an exact number. The last one that I heard any mention of was around twenty, all Zauberbiests. But we should assume that number is on the low end of the scale.” The captain stared pointedly at Nick. “But if the intel is right and we’re very, very lucky...” He didn’t finish speaking, he didn’t need to. They all knew exactly what he meant. One Zauberbiest was dangerous more than one well...

“Did you hear that?”

Renard and Monroe shook their heads. “We didn’t hear anything.”

Nick was positive he had heard something. He stood perfectly still listening intently, waiting for the sound again.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820926/820926_original.png)

Tears of pain and anger streamed down Adalind’s face. The pain was so intense it was all she could do to stay focused. If she hadn’t been wesen she would have broken, her mind splintered and completely gone by now. To make matters worse she was absolutely certain she would have told them whatever they wanted to know.

With frightened eyes she watched as the one called Volk walked into the room. “Has she said anything?”

Mikhail glared at the other man. “No.” His tone was curt and he didn’t feel like elaborating. This was the first time in a very long time where anyone had been able to take his brand of torture and not break down and give him the answers he sought and a few more besides within a matter of an hour or less.

“Take a break.” Volk grabbed him by the shoulders and gave a shove. “Let me try.”

“Pfft. You think _you_ will able to get something out of this one?” The doubt was plain through the sneer on his face.

Volk shrugged and bowed humbly. “I can but try.”

Without another word Mikhail stomped angrily out of the room. As soon as he had left Volk squatted down next to the table where Adalind was chained. His fingers gently brushed her sweat soaked hair from her eyes. “Ah, little one. What have you done?”

 _Her? What had she done?_ Anger raced through her body. _They were the ones torturing her._

“That’s better.” He patted her shoulder. “There’s still some fire left in you yet.” He walked around the table, pulling against her chains as he did. “I have a bit of a problem.” He stared down at her. “You see we’re spending so much time on you that there are others getting away with more atrocities against the Zauberbiest Council. And I just can’t have that.” He walked over and grabbed a big knife from the counter. “Now I’m going to make this easy for you.” He laid the knife against her throat. “Where is your...?” His lips curled in distaste. “Son.” He spat as he spoke. As if the mere word had left a bad taste in his mouth. 

As Adalind clamped her mouth shut he gave her an evil look. “Oh, I’m sorry. You seem to be under the impression that I’m going to kill you by cutting your throat with this knife before you’ve told me everything you know.” He placed his hand on his chest above his heart. “That’s my fault. You see, I’m not going to kill you, not at all. But you should know there are things that are much worse than death.” The sharp edge of the blade sliced through the fabric of her blouse before he slid it further down her body. “I’m just going to make you wish you were dead.” Her blouse pulled away from her as he split the fabric in two. “Well...” The knife was cold against her skin. “Spoiler alert.” He grinned at his own joke. “They’ll be two of us. Mikhail would never forgive me if I didn’t let him help. You’ll understand of course.” He slid the knife further down her body. “What can we possibly do, just the two of us until he gets back.”

She wanted to curl into a tight ball but her chains held her still

At the look of unmitigated terror on her face Volk rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. Don’t flatter yourself. I wouldn’t touch you with the Grimm’s dick.” He ran the blade of his knife down her leg in a steel caress. “You’re tainted goods.” The look of disgust on his face gave proof to his words. “No one will ever want you again. Not that anyone will ever have a chance. You’ll be dead soon enough.” His laugher echoed through the room. “Now where was I?” He glided the blade over her hip, past her ribcage until it found it’s mark on the underside of her left breast.

A violent scream pierced the air.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

Nick turned his head to the side. _There it was again. It sounded like someone was screaming in pain._ “They’re torturing Adalind! Those son of a bitches!” Nick pulled out his gun and raced towards the building.

“Nick.” Monroe whispered harshly as he tried to keep his voice down. “We need a plan.”

But it was no use. Nick didn’t even bother to turn around. As far as he was concerned the time for planning was long over. He was going to save Adalind and kill every bastard that had a hand in her kidnapping or in torturing her. And then he was going to kill the rest of them just because he felt like it

Renard glanced at Monroe, who shrugged his shoulders. _Apparently plans were so hours ago._ Monroe quickly woged and took off after Nick with Renard and his men hastily following suit.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820926/820926_original.png)

Adalind was so caught up in her own pain and misery she didn’t even notice when Volk and Mikhail quickly grabbed their guns from the corner of the room and left her without a backwards glance.

She jerked and pulled against the chains that bound her but they wouldn’t budge. Tears of pain and frustration mingled to slide down her cheeks. She wished Nick would hurry and come rescue her, she didn’t know how much more she could take.

A horrible thought ran through her mind. _What if Nick couldn’t save her? What if he didn’t want to? What if he didn’t even try?_ Her body trembled at the thought. She shook her head as she tried to dispel the terrifying thoughts. _No, no, no. Please no._ The words echoed through her mind in a litany.

Sounds of gunfire and screams of pain finally penetrated her horrific thoughts. _What the hell was happening? Could it be? Was Nick here?_ She took a deep, painful breath and began to scream his name. “Nick!”

 

 

Nick entered the building with Monroe, Renard and his men hot on his heels. They were determined not to let him out of their sight.

A hail of bullets greeted them, they replied with answering gunfire. Until one after another the ones responsible for keeping Adalind locked up were dead.

“Die Grimm Die!”

A quick shot to the temple and the Zauberbiest that had rushed him fell at his feet, lifeless. “Monroe, anything?” He knew if anyone could tell where Adalind was in this godforsaken place it would be the Blutbad.

“It’s faint.” Monroe breathed deep, exhaled and did it again to get another whiff. He shifted back. “Mixed in with all the stench of Zauberbiest it’s hard to be sure but I’m almost positive the scent leads up the stairs.”

“Thanks.” Tossed over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time. His heart pounded in his chest, he was so close to getting her back.

“You want me to come with you?” Monroe yelled as he made to follow his friend.

“No.” Nick didn’t bother to stop as he yelled the answer over his shoulder. “Just make sure no one has gotten away.”

Nick didn’t have to ask him twice. Monroe woged once again and took off running in the opposite direction.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/819236/819236_original.png)

Vasily stood in the middle of the hallway not far from the room where Adalind was being held and tortured. He waited with impatience for the Grimm to appear. This was supposed to have been an easy mission. Once the Grimm and his abomination were dead they were going to kill the Hexenbiest as a lesson and reminder for all others to stick with their own kind or suffer the same consequences. That should have put a stop to all the intermixing once and for all. _But of course if he wanted something done right it looked as if he was going to have to do it himself._ From the sounds of his men dying he knew his wait for the Grimm was almost over.

“Grimm.” The man sneered as Nick came into view. 

“Vasily Mikhaev.” Nick pronounced his name as if it was the vilest of curse words. “You’re the leader of the Zauberbiest Council I presume.” 

At any other introduction Vasily would have inclined his head and all but preened but not this time. Instead his eyes narrowed and he glared at Nick. “How kind of you to save me the trouble of coming to find you.”

“Here I am.” Nick’s mouth curled with anger. “What happened to the two teenage boys?”

To his credit Vasily didn’t try to pretend he didn’t know what Nick was talking about. “They thought they could date even marry a Hexenbiest but they were sadly mistaken.” He sneered at Nick. “Oh, were you asking about their bodies?” Evil laughter echoed around them. “Even in death they didn’t deserve to be near those girls.” He waited for Nick to say something but when he refused Vasily continued, “If you’re lucky you might find, well not you because you’ll be dead but your police might find bits of them floating in the alligator pond at the local zoo.”

Nick’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re one fucking crazy son of a bitch.” He leveled his gun and pointed it straight at... the thing in front of him.

Vasily tsked as he shook his head. “Oh come now. Really? You want to fight with guns. How very Rambo of you.” He held up the gun in his hand for the Grimm to see. “As you can tell mine is better than yours but...” He tossed the gun to the floor where it slid away from him. “I don’t want to fight with guns or weapons of any kind. Let’s do this the way our ancestors would have done it. Like the warriors that we are.” The man stared at Nick, his eyes flashed with disgust. When Nick didn’t lower his gun he rolled his eyes. “Is that supposed to terrify me, to make me cower in fear begging for my life? As if I’m ashamed of what I’ve done or somehow repentant. Pfft. Please. That will never happen, Grimm. Besides I know your police rules. You can not shoot an unarmed man no matter what he has done. And as you can see...” He held his hands away from his sides. “I am completely unarmed.”

The smile that followed set Nick’s nerves on edge. It was all he could do not to pull the trigger and shoot the son of a bitch between the eyes. But unfortunately he was right. There were rules he had to follow. At least to an extent.

With slow precise movements Nick took his finger off the trigger, slid the safety on before laying his gun on the floor. “No weapons.”

A feeling of victory swept through him. He couldn’t believe the Grimm had fallen for it. While it was true he wouldn’t have any manmade weapons he did have a way to defend himself. As soon as the thought occurred Vasily woged, leaned his head to the side and began to egg Nick on. “I guess you’re wondering why I took her.” At Nick’s mulish expression he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “She was a Hexenbiest but stupidly lay with a Grimm and worse yet had an abomination. I will not suffer any of you to live. As soon as I’ve dealt with you, I will kill the abomination and make her watch before I kill her too.”

Burning rage raced through Nick’s veins but Vasily wasn’t finished. “There is one thing I can say about her...” He began as he took the time to remove his suit jacket and roll up his sleeves. “She knows how to handle pain. She took it like a...What’s the word I’m thinking of?” He paused for a moment. Deep lines appeared on his forehead as he thought. “Ah, yes. A trooper.” He leaned closer his lips curled over his teeth. “And I had my two best men on it.”

“They’re dead.” Saying the words didn’t make him feel any better. They should have suffered in the same way Adalind had been made to suffer.

“No matter.” Vasily shrugged completely unaffected by the news. “There are always more where they came from.”

A roar of fury escaped Nick’s throat as he lunged towards Vasily.

The fight that happened next was more violent than anything either of them had ever been in. Nick was sure he had knocked out several of Vasily’s teeth after the Zauberbiest had kneed him in the groin. For a brief moment Nick saw red, he could barely catch his breath through the pain. _Just imagine how much worse it was for Adalind._ With that thought running through his mind Nick resumed the fight. Determination running through his body. He had to find her; this was taking entirely too damn long. With a quick fist to the throat Nick brought Vasily down to his knees. It was only a matter of minutes later before Vasily was lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Nick wiped his bloody hands on the dead Zauberbiest’s coat, stood up and stumbled down the hallway in search of Adalind.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820105/820105_original.png)

The noise coming from just outside the door sounded as if World War Three had already started. Despite her doubts she was almost positive it was her Grimm mounting a rescue.

 _Please don’t let Nick be hurt. Please._ She began to pray in earnest. There was no way she could live with herself if something happened to him because he had tried to rescue her.

She jumped as the door burst open and a fresh wave of tears began to fall from her eyes at the sight of Nick poking his head around the side of the door. Even as bloody and beaten as he was he looked perfect to her.

“Nick.” Her body was wracked with pain but her voice was breathless as she whispered his name. _He had come to rescue her._

Waves of relief washed over him, he had finally found her. “Adalind.”

More tears fell in earnest down her face. She couldn’t believe he was there. “Oh my god, Nick!” Her body was wracked with sobs. “You came.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” At the look on her face Nick could see that she had begun to doubt whether he would ever find her. But after what she had endured who could blame her? “I would walk through the fires of hell itself to bring you back home, Adalind.” He rushed to her side and stood in shocked silence staring down at her. He gently brushed her hair back and tried not to gasp at the sight. Her eyes were swollen almost shut it was a wonder she could even see out of them at all. Her nose looked as if it was broken and the rest of her face had faired little better.

He didn’t want to take his eyes off of her face, he was petrified on what he would find done to the rest of her body. But he didn’t have a choice. He had to know what had happened to her. With rage burning inside of him he noticed her ripped clothing scattered on the floor beside the table where she lay before he allowed his eyes to roam her body taking in every burned mark, every single bruise that marred her perfect form. “What in the hell did they do to you?” Before she could say anything Nick snarled through clenched teeth. “I want to bring those son of a bitches back to life just so I can kill them all over again.” 

Adalind jumped at the sound of rage coming from him. Nick was immediately contrite. “I’m sorry, baby.” He apologized as he deftly began to unchain her. She wasn’t like she had been before. This Adalind was skittish and quick to cower. What if she had been...? _Did they force themselves on her?_ His hands trembled at the thought. But he kept the question to himself. If they had she would have told him.

The moment she was free she launched herself into his arms. “I’m sorry.” She murmured into his skin as she buried her face in his neck. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated the apology over and over again. 

Nick tightened his arms around her, holding her snuggly against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “What are you sorry about? You don’t have a damn thing to apologize for.”

“But this...” She began to tremble her body jerking in fear. “Kelly!” Her voice rose as terror gripped her. “What about the baby?”

“Shh, Adalind. It’s okay.” He gently tucked his fingers under her chin urging her to look at him. When he was sure he had her attention he began to speak, “Our son is fine and he’s perfectly safe.” Nick carefully kissed her lips. “What you did, you saved him.”

“Oh thank god!” Her body sagged with relief in his arms. “I was so scared they would find him. They were going to kill him, Nick.”

Quiet rage boiled within him at the thought of his infant son’s life cut short just because of who his parents are. “Thanks to your instincts they didn’t get the chance.” Gently he kissed her again. “Let’s get you out of here and back home where you belong.” He quickly swept her up into his arms and cradled her against his body. With his heart pounding out a relieved tempo in his chest, Nick yelled, “I have her. We’re coming out.”

 

Renard and his men along with Monroe were waiting for them outside of the building when Nick walked out with Adalind cradled safely in his arms. 

The captain rushed to remove his overcoat but then stopped himself and glanced over at Monroe. “I don’t think Adalind is going to want the scent of another Zauberbiest even one that’s only half anywhere near her at the moment.”

“Gotcha.” Monroe quickly took off his coat and ran to meet them. His coat was much shorter than Renard’s but at least it had the much more pleasurable scent of Blutbad on it. 

“Thanks, Monroe.” Nick jostled Adalind as he wrapped the coat around her. It would have been much easier to do if he had stood her on her feet but he refused to let her out of his arms until he absolutely had to. 

A look passed between Nick and Monroe before Nick whispered, “Are they all...” 

He didn’t finish the question but then he didn’t have to, Monroe knew exactly what he wanted to know. “Yeah, they are.” 

As soon as he had her wrapped as best he could, Nick walked over to stand in front of his captain and stared at him directly in the eyes. “Thank you, Sir. I...” He was at a loss for words. For so long he hadn’t trusted Renard but the man had come through when he needed him the most.

The captain inclined his head. “I’m glad you found her.” For the first time Renard glanced down at Adalind. The words that came out of his mouth next in every language he knew weren’t for the faint of heart and they certainly didn’t bear repeating. “You need to get her to the hospital.”

Adalind panicked as she vehemently shook her head. “No, Nick. Please no hospital. Just Rosalee.”

Nick nodded his head willing to do whatever she wanted. “Okay, Adalind. It’s okay. Try to relax. I won’t take you to the hospital.” He glanced at Monroe. “You drive?”

“Keys?”

He stood sideways. “They’re in my right pocket.”

Monroe quickly grabbed the car keys from Nick before they rushed to get Adalind safely into the backseat where she sat still cradled in Nick’s arms.

As the captain walked up to the car Nick rolled the window down. “Thank...”

“There’s no need to keep thanking me, Nick. I’m happy I was able to help.” He leaned down to look into the window. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” Nick cupped her head to his chest, his fingers tangling in her hair.

Renard straightened back up to his full height. “Take as much time off as you need.”

“Thank...” At the raised eyebrow on his captain’s face Nick stopped himself short. “Yes, sir.”

Without another word Nick leaned back against the seat, his hands clasped around Adalind’s as Monroe put the car in gear and drove back to the Spice Shop like a bat out of hell.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820105/820105_original.png)

Rosalee held the door open so Nick could carry Adalind inside the shop. “Bring her in here, Nick.” She pointed to the other room. “There’s a cot in there. It’s not the most comfortable but I’m sure it will do for now.” A gasp went through her as she got her first look at Adalind’s injuries. “I think she should go to the hospital, Nick.”

“She was adamant about not going although, I don’t know why.” Nick’s hands gently caressed Adalind’s hair as he spoke. “But, after what she has been through and all she has had to endure I’m not about to make her do anything she doesn’t want to do.” 

After she nodded her head in understanding Rosalee went to work. “Okay, let’s do this. Monroe, I’m going to need some warm water, clean cloths and...” She glanced at Nick. “She will need clean clothes too, Nick. You should go to the...”

Nick shook his head. There was no way in hell he was leaving her. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Monroe?” A look passed between Rosalee and her husband.

“I’ll get them.” Monroe shot Hank and Wu a look.

The two men quickly picked up on it. “We’ll get the water and clean cloths.”

He didn’t even take his eyes off of Adalind, he couldn’t. He was afraid if he let her out of his sight he would lose her again. “Monroe, be careful. We don’t know if there are more...”

“Don’t worry, Nick. I can handle this.” Monroe gave Rosalee a quick peck on the cheek before he walked towards the door.

“Monroe?”

At Nick’s voice calling his name he stopped and turned to face him. “Yeah?”

“Could you make some calls and get the repairs sta...” He didn’t want to bring Adalind back to the loft before it was fixed and better than before.

Monroe nodded his head. “Sure thing, Nick.” Without another word he left the room to do as he was asked.

 

Rosalee nudged Nick gently out of the way. “You’ve got to let me work, Nick. I can’t treat her injuries with your hovering over her.”

“Rosalee, I...”

At the worried look on his face Rosalee patted him on the shoulder. “I understand.” She stared down at their entwined hands. “You don’t want to let go.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, how about this, we can scoot the cot out away from the wall and that way you can stay on one side while I do what I can to help her on the other. Is that okay?”

Nick nodded his head and with one hand pulled the cot away from the wall. He didn’t care what they had to do. He wasn’t leaving Adalind’s side for any reason.

Hank and Wu rushed back into the room carrying the various items Rosalee needed. “What else do you need?”

Without turning her head to look at them Rosalee rattled off another list of items she needed. “Did you get all that?”

“Yep, got it.” Wu and Hank rushed back into the main portion of the store to grab the different herbs she asked for.

“How is she?” Nick winced at the amount of blood covering her.

As gently as she could Rosalee began to inspect Adalind’s injuries. “Well, there is some good news. Her nose isn’t broken. Her face is just badly bruised. But she does have four ribs that are fractured. I’ll bind them tight as soon as I’ve gotten the rest of her injuries tended to.” She took a deep breath before she raised Monroe’s coat off of Adalind, she quickly bit back a gasp. There were burns and claw marks running the length of her naked body. “Was she raped?” The words were hissed between her clenched teeth.

“I don’t think so.” Nick’s eyes widened at the thought. “She would have said something to me if...” He stopped talking the minute he saw Rosalee begin to shake her head.

With sad eyes she raised her head. “Not necessarily, Nick.”

“Adalind would have told me.” He was adamant in his belief. 

“Sometimes women can’t talk about it. They just try to forget the whole thing ever happened. It’s...”

With a mulish expression on his face Nick shook his head. “Not Adalind.”

“I wasn’t raped.” Adalind’s voice was soft but determined as she interrupted. “I was tortured with things and in ways I wouldn’t have come up with in my wildest dreams but I wasn’t raped.”

A wave of relief washed over him. He was thankful for small mercies. 

Her blonde hair lay limply against the pillow as she stared up at Nick as if he were Prince Charming and her guardian Angel all rolled up into one. “How did you find me?”

“Believe it or not the captain told me.”

Her body began to shake uncontrollably. No matter what she did she couldn’t stop trembling. “Sean? Was he... did he..?” She didn’t think she could stand the thought.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out where she was going with that line of questioning. “No, Adalind. Say what you will about the captain but he didn’t have anything to do with what happened to you.”

As soon as Nick had finished speaking some of the tension left Adalind’s body. 

“Kelly?” She whispered their son’s name, her voice cracked with pain.

Nick, picked the baby up from his carrier, leaned closer so she could see their infant son held in his arms.. “He’s here, Adalind.” 

Her lips trembled as she fought the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Adalind reached out and took his tiny hand in hers. The small movement sent a shock wave of pain through her but there was no way she was letting go. She had thought she would never get to see him or Nick again. Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

He gently brushed away her tears. “Shh, baby.” His heart was breaking at the pain she was in and the memories she would have to endure.

“Look, Adalind.” Rosalee quickly took control of the situation and pointed towards the baby. “He’s smiling.”

“What?” Nick and Adalind both stared at the baby in shock. 

“I know it is probably just gas but isn’t that the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen?” Adalind’s pain was momentarily overshadowed by her joy in her son.

As he watched Adalind give her son a wobbly smile; it finally dawned on Nick what Rosalee was trying to do and he hastily began to tell the story of the first time he had changed his son’s diaper and the subsequent getting pee’d on because he hadn’t moved fast enough.

Adalind’s quiet laughter was his reward and worth every second of his son’s peeing on him.

Rosalee nodded her head in encouragement at Nick to tell more stories as she continued to work on Adalind. She couldn’t help but join in the laughter at Nick’s tale of putting on Kelly’s onesie backwards. Whenever Nick paused to stare at Adalind, Rosalee would ask a question to keep the conversation going. It was better for them both if Adalind was kept busy thinking about something else and not the injuries she had gotten.

 

It had taken a little over an hour and a half to get all of Adalind’s injuries tended to. And in that time, with each new injury Rosalee discovered, she couldn’t believe what Adalind had gone through. 

“That’s all of them.” Rosalee sat back on her haunches, rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. “I’ve kept the stitches as small as I could so there should be minimal scarring.” She hadn’t been all that comfortable with stitching her but Adalind had been insistent. “Why don’t we let Adalind get some much needed rest, Nick?” Before he could even think to shake his head Rosalee continued, “You and I will be in earshot in the other room.” She gave him a stern look when he didn’t seem convinced. “She really does need to get some sleep.”

“Okay.” He wasn’t thrilled with having to leave her side but Rosalee was right Adalind did need to rest. 

“Nick.” Adalind reached out for his hand as her face crumpled at the thought of being left alone.

He leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. “It’s okay, Adalind. I’m just going to be right outside this door.” He could see she was starting to get really upset. “How about this..” Nick glanced at his son asleep in his arms. “Why don’t I lay Kelly in his carrier and leave him in here with you?”

Adalind sucked in her bottom lip and nodded her head. 

Quietly as he could Nick laid his son in his carrier, tucked a light blanket around him before he turned it so Adalind could see his little face as he slept.

“Now, I want you to get some sleep.” His fingers caressed her cheek before he turned to walk away. He glanced back in time to see her trembling smile. “Oh, and I don’t want you to try to pick him up if he wakes. I’ll get him for you. Okay?”

Once more she nodded. “Okay.”

“Get some rest, baby.” Nick turned on a lamp that sat on a table near the door before he shut off the overhead light. He wanted her to be able to see their son but he hoped the soft lighting and Kelly’s soft snore would lull her to sleep.

 

“What happened out there?” Rosalee asked the question before Nick had barely walked out of the room. 

Nick began to pace the floor. “It was bad, Rosalee. The things that were in the room where I found Adalind...” A shiver ran down his body. “It was like some medieval torture chamber straight out of olden times. I swear it would have scared the crap out of anyone who just saw those things but Adalind had to...” He swallowed hard. “We killed them all; down to the very last monster.” Nick refused to call them men. In his mind men didn’t treat a dog they way they had treated his woman. “I made sure no one escaped. There was no one left alive to tell the tale.”

Usually she was deeply against violence but in this case she couldn’t say she blamed Nick at all. “You didn’t have a choice, Nick.”

He stopped pacing to face her. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better, Rosalee. I don’t feel in the least bit guilty for killing them. As a matter of fact my only regret is that I couldn’t take my time and make them suffer the way they did Adalind before I killed them.”

Rosalee stared at Nick, her eyes wide at the vengeful Grimm staring back at her but before she could say anything else Monroe walked in through the front door carrying a suitcase. “Monroe.”

Before he said anything he walked over to his wife, took her in his arms and kissed her.

Finally, he let go of Rosalee long enough to greet his friend. “Nick, how’s Adalind?”

“Rosalee said she’s going to be fine as soon as her injuries heal.” 

“That’s good news.” Monroe patted Nick on the back. “Really good news.”

Nick nodded his head in agreement. _It was the best news ever._ “A suitcase?”

“Well I wasn’t sure what Adalind would want to wear so I thought it would be best to give her a lot of options.” Monroe shrugged sheepishly. He wasn’t about to admit he had just reached in the chest of drawers and grabbed handfuls of clothes so he wouldn’t have to go through her intimate items one by one.

 _It looks like he had certainly managed to do that._ How did it go at the loft?”

“It went okay.” Monroe shifted and brought Rosalee closer. “The workers will be there first thing in the morning to get started.”

She glanced up at Monroe before she turned to stare at Nick. “You, Adalind and Kelly are welcome to stay here for however long you would like or until the loft is finished.”

“Thank you both.” Nick’s voice was husky. “I don’t know how Adalind and I would have gotten through this without you. I...” 

Whatever he was going to say was lost as a slight noise, barely audible came from the other room and Nick rushed inside to see what had made the sound.

“He’s really got it bad, doesn’t he?” Monroe made the quiet observation as he watched his friend try to quietly rush into the other room where Adalind and his son lay sleeping.

Rosalee stared thoughtfully. “Yes, I think so.” 

“What are you doing?” Monroe’s mouth dropped open as he watched his wife walk over to peek around the doorway. “Rosalee?”

“Monroe.” She glanced at her husband. “Come here. You have to see this.”

Against his better judgement Monroe came to stand beside his wife and glanced into the room. 

Nick sat beside Adalind, his hand holding hers; his eyes closed as their son’s soft snores lulled them both to sleep.

“I’m not sure we should leave them alone here.” Monroe glanced back at them nervously.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

 _Maybe now that this was over they could all get back to their simpler lives_ “I know what we could do.” Monroe turned around to face her. “We could go camping. But instead of camping out side with the bugs, dirt and other nasty things we can do it here in the comfort of our own store.” He smiled down at her. “What do you think?”

“I think it’s still camping.”

Monroe’s smile grew wider. “But think of the fun we can have.”

Rosalee shook her head. _Leave it to Monroe to find the silver lining._ “Fun?” 

“Oh yeah.” His grin was in danger of splitting his face. “Lots of fun.”

 _Who was she to turn down fun?_ “Okay. It sounds... interesting.” 

While Nick, Adalind and the baby slept in the next room Monroe and Adalind settled in for their night of _camping_.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821196/821196_original.png)

Five days later Nick and Adalind walked back into their loft. Adalind tightened her grip on their son and her legs began to tremble as she looked around. This is where she could have lost it all.

Nick quickly stepped behind her; wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered against her neck. “Hey, it’s okay, Adalind. I’m here.”

“I know.” She couldn’t stop shaking. “It’s just...”

 _Damn. Why hadn’t it occurred to him earlier?_ She had been forcibly taken from here. “I’m sorry, Adalind.” His arms tightened around her. “I didn’t think. We can find another place to live.”

Adalind vehemently shook her head. This was her home. She was not about to let any piece of garbage make her give it up. “No, Nick. This is our home. It’s...”

“It’s where you were kidnapped.” He pulled her closer to him. “You shouldn’t have to keep reliving the memory of...”

She laid her head back against his chest. “I have much more good memories of living here then I do of bad ones. And I refuse to let what happened drive me from my home.”

The look on his face was doubtful. “Are you sure, Adalind? This could be more than you can...”

“The next thing out of your mouth had better not be the word _handle_ ” She leaned her head back so he could see the look on her face. She narrowed her eyes and glared before smiling up at him.

“No. Absolutely not. I wouldn’t think of it.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Let’s put Kelly down in his crib and I’ll show you the improvements that were made.”

“Okay.” Her smile faded as she walked through the great room into the bedroom. She was grateful she had convinced Nick now all she had to do was convince herself. And somehow she didn’t think it was going to be all that easy to do. Especially not after what had happened. She was scared to death if Nick found out it would change how he felt about her. Forever.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820105/820105_original.png)

Weeks after her kidnapping and subsequent rescue Nick walked out of the elevator, determination in his every step. He didn’t want to do this. But he didn’t have a choice. Not really. It wasn’t hard to tell that Adalind wasn’t dealing with what had happened, she was only going through the motions and pretending everything was back to normal when it was a far cry from it.

“Adalind.” He called her name as he walked into the room. “We need to talk.” 

_That sounded ominous._ As she turned to face him her voice was laced with concern as she spoke. “What’s wrong?”

“I think I should be asking you that question.” At the look of confusion in her eyes Nick explained. “I see the way you have been lately. You’re always on edge. You’re barely eating, you’re not sleeping. It’s as if you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop. It’s almost like you’re expecting the kidnapping to happen again. Or something much worse.” Nick took a deep breath. “Every night I watch you flinch if I move close to you without your knowing that’s what I’m doing first.” He ran his hands down her arms. “Being with me is no good for you, Adalind.” 

“That’s not true, Nick. You’re everything...” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better. I’ll try harder.”

Nick’s mouth hung open. “For the love of god, Adalind. You’ve done nothing but try. It physically hurts me to see you trying so hard." This was killing him. He would rather be beat to death by the biggest wesen there was than do this but he didn’t have a choice. Adalind was suffering. She was petrified it was going to happen to her again. And he couldn’t let her live like this anymore.

“I don’t understand, Nick.” Adalind leaned over to cover the baby with the blanket he had kicked off to the bottom of the crib.

“You can’t live your life walking on egg shells scared to death you’re going to be taken and tortured again.” He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her but somehow he managed to stop himself in time. “This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me.”

It dawned on Adalind what Nick was trying to get at. “No, Nick. Please.”

“It’s true. If it weren’t for me you would have never been kidnapped or tortured.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile. “You will never go through something like this ever again. Especially not because of me. I promise”

“What are you trying to say, Nick?” She brushed her hair away from her shoulders. “Are you trying to...” Adalind swallowed hard before she continued, “Are you breaking up with me?” _Oh please no. How could he do this to her? After everything they had went through._

Sadness showed in his eyes as he stared down at the woman he loved more than anything. He had to bite his lip to keep from telling her how much he loved her. Confessions of undying love wouldn’t do any good at this particular moment in their relationship. It would only muddle up things and confuse the situation. He quickly got a hold of his emotions. “Yes, I am breaking up with you.” His hands gripped Adalind’s shoulders. It was all he could do not to pull her in his arms and kiss her. “I can’t put you through what you went through not ever again. I can’t do it.” He swallowed hard. “You are in danger every second you’re with me and I couldn’t live with myself if something like this happened to you again or worse.”

Adalind opened her mouth to argue but slammed her mouth shut before she could say anything. She was a Hexenbiest, sure one with supposedly repressed powers but still... “What happens now?” She didn’t ask what she was supposed to do without him but they both knew what she didn’t say.

“You live your life almost as if you never even knew me.” Although how in the hell he was supposed to live his life without her he didn’t know. “And we work out a plan where I can see Kelly without too many people knowing what’s happening. The less people involved the safer you two will be.”

“You can see your son whenever you want.” Tears shimmered in her eyes as she tried her best not to stare at Nick with her heart in her eyes. “How about I drop him off at Monroe and Rosalee’s or the Spice Shop?”

“That’s perfect. I’ll make sure they’re both okay with it.” Nick tried not to stare at the tears falling silently down Adalind’s cheeks as he resisted the urge to kiss them away. “You can stay here at the...” His voice trailed off as she began to vehemently shake her head. “What?” He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

“I won’t stay here.” Before he could ask she quickly added, “I’ll find a place for me and Kelly, until then I’ll see if I can spend a couple of days with Monroe and Rosalee until I can find something suitable.” She took a step backwards away from him.

“Adalind, you don’t have to do that.” His hands dropped to his sides as she moved out of reach. “I’m perfectly fine with you and our son staying here. I can get a room elsewhere.”

“I’m not.” At the confused look on Nick’s face she quickly elaborated. “I’m not perfectly fine. I can’t stay here without you, Nick. I won’t. This was our home, we were going to raise our son here and....” She wanted... but it didn’t matter what she wanted. He had already made up his mind. But there was one thing she needed him to know. “No matter what happens I won’t keep your son from you. I promise.”

 _That was the last thing that would ever cross his mind. He didn’t for a second think she would ever stand between him and his son._ His heart was breaking in two at the pain he was causing her but he didn’t have a choice. If her kidnapping and torture at the hands of the Zauberbiest Council had taught him one thing it was that Adalind and their son were in mortal danger as long as they were near him. And he would do whatever he had to do to keep them safe even if that meant letting them go.

“Adalind, I’m sorry I...”

She shook her head. She couldn’t stand to hear anymore. Her world had crumbled apart without any warning and she didn’t understand why. Without a word she buckled Kelly into his carrier, lifted him carrier and all into her arms, grabbed his diaper bag and walked into the elevator all without a backwards glance at Nick. Adalind knew if she looked back at Nick she would be begging him to let her stay with him. And despite what the founders of the Zauberbiest Council had believed she still had some pride left.

“Goodbye, Adalind. I love you.” Nick whispered but it was too late she didn’t hear him, the doors were already closed. 

Nick stood in the middle of their empty home wondering what in the hell he had just done.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820506/820506_original.png)

After he had broken up with Adalind the days had seemed to drag by; each one blending into another with no real purpose except to prove to him the stupidity of his decision to let go of the best thing that had ever happened to him. His life was one big agony of living from moment to moment as he tried to get through each day, each hour without her. His one bright spot were the days he got to see his son for a few short hours. But even that felt like it was slowly killing him. She was there in his son’s face, her scent was carried on his clothes. He missed her more than he had thought was possible. He wanted his family back but he knew it was the last thing they needed.

He spent the majority of his time wondering if he had been wrong, if there was more he could have done. Not even work managed to capture his attention for long. His mind couldn't stop thinking about her and wishing he had kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't have done that to her. He loved her too much to see her so miserable. At least now she was able to get on with her life without having to worry about what would happen to her because she had the audacity to fall in love with a Grimm.

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts. "Burkhardt." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We're on the way." As he shut off the phone he turned to Hank. "There has been a shooting down at the _Lucky Leaf_ bar."

Hank whispered a silent prayer of thanks for the new case beneath his breath as he grabbed his jacket and followed Nick out of the precinct. He didn't really care what kind of crime it was as long as it got Nick's mind off of losing his family for a little while. Anything was better than having to watch his partner brood for the rest of the day.

Less than two hours later Hank sat back down behind his desk and folded his arms across his chest. Unfortunately the new case he had been so thankful for turned out to be nothing more than a married couple having a dispute over whether or not the husband had really been cheating on his wife with the blonde waitress with the enhanced breasts or if he had just been giving her mouth to mouth because she had lost her breath. The wife had been adamant he was cheating while he claimed his innocence. After all how could it be considered cheating if he had saved the poor woman’s life? Which left the wife with little to no choice but to _’accidentally’_ shoot him in the leg. 

Hank bit back a snicker. Since the husband hadn’t wanted to press charges they had confiscated the gun and let them both off with a warning to next time keep their private lives away from public consumption. A bright smile crossed his face. At least he had managed to score a date with the other waitress who had witnessed the whole crime of passion. All in all not too bad a day if he did say so himself.

A loud sigh escaped Nick as he sat down. 

_That was it._ It had been days and more endless days of Nick’s loud sighs and award winning brooding and he just couldn’t take it anymore.“Why don’t you go talk to her?” Hank leaned forward.

His heart jumped and skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Adalind. He would give anything if he could take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. “Because nothing has changed. I won’t put her or my son’s life in danger again because of me.”

“Don’t you see you’re doing the same thing that you accused Adalind of doing?” He tried reasoning with Nick.

“What?” Nick was incredulous. He didn’t want to say anything but he was pretty sure his partner had just lost his mind.

“It’s true.” Hank nodded his head. “You said she wasn’t really living but waiting for the next shoe to drop, the next bad thing to happen. You broke up with her for the very same reasons and what’s worse you’re still doing it.”

Nick’s mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. It was hard to dispute something that had started to make perfect sense to him.

Hank quickly pressed on. “You’re staying away from Adalind because of something that might happen. You’re worried about what might happen instead of being with the woman you love. You can’t live your life based on what ‘might happen’.” He leaned further across the desk towards Nick, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. “And let me tell you another thing in case you’ve forgotten. Adalind is a gorgeous woman and before long someone else is going to come along and snap her up while you’re too busy worrying about what’s happened and in the past instead of looking to the future.” When he finished speaking Hank leaned back into his chair, he had said all he needed to say the rest was up to Nick.

Nick had to admit that Hank had made some very valid points but the truth was the attack on Adalind had happened because of him. If they hadn’t gotten to her in time she would have been killed because of him. There was no way in hell he was ever going to risk her safety again. It was too late for them no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

 _Damn it._ Hank knew the second Nick had made his choice. And his partner had made the wrong damn one! There had to be something he could do to help, something, anything that would get through to his stubborn ass partner.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821196/821196_original.png)

“Hey, Adalind.” Rosalee took the baby carrier from her friend as soon as she had walked in the door. “How did it go?”

“The apartment was beautiful but the manager made sure to let me know he was the only other person who would have a set of keys. I guess he was trying to assure me that we would be safe there but to be honest it kind of...” She didn’t finish the thought.

“Creeped you out?” Rosalee finished for her. “Adalind, you know you and Kelly are welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like.

“That’s very sweet of you, Rosalee but I don’t want to be a burden.” She ignored Rosalee’s quick gesture of assurance and continued, “Thankfully, I can have my old job back as soon as I want it.” At the cooing sounds coming from her son she glanced down in time to see Rosalee lifting him from the carrier. “But it’s hard to think about putting him in daycare just so that I can....”

“You’re thinking about putting him in daycare?” Rosalee clutched the baby to her chest. She was actually hurt that Adalind would even think of that as an option. “Why would you even think about that? I’m more than happy to keep him with me at the Spice Shop while I’m working so that you can...” Her voice trailed off as tears filled Adalind’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Adalind’s face crumpled. “I’ve tried to be strong but the truth is I want Nick. I want to raise Kelly with his father.” She angrily wiped the tears away that threatened to fall. “I’m sorry. It’s only been a couple of weeks. I thought it would get better.”

“This is getting completely out of hand.” Rosalee shifted the baby to one arm so she could gently pat Adalind on the back. “I didn’t want to... “ Her tone of voice was colored with annoyance. She didn’t want to poke her nose in where it didn’t belong. “But it looks like I have no choice. If Nick persists in being so damn stubborn even though we all know how much he loves you....”

“You think Nick loves me?” It was as if she hadn’t heard anything other than the words _He loves you._ Adalind brushed her blonde hair back from her face and stared at Rosalee with shock in her eyes.

“Yes, I do.” She could have told Adalind the truth that she had seen it in Nick’s eyes when he looked at her and heard it in his voice each time he spoke her name. Or she could have told her how his eyes lit up like Christmas lights whenever she walked into the room but she didn’t. Rosalee knew Adalind didn’t really want to hear it from her she needed to hear it from Nick, the stubborn ass.

Rosalee continued to pat Rosalee on the back. “Don’t worry. It will all work out. I promise.” 

Her mind was busy hatching a plan as she silently watched Adalind give her son a bottle before getting him ready for bed.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

This was Monroe’s favorite time of the day. He was lying in bed, his beautiful wife curled up next to him, a feeling of contentment swept through him. Life didn’t get any more perfect than that.

“I think I have an idea.” Rosalee whispered.

His eyes widened hopefully. But at the look on his wife’s face he knew exactly what she was getting at and it wasn’t what he had hoped. “But you said that we shouldn’t get involved in Nick and Adalind’s relationship”

She glared up at her husband. “And normally that’s right. But since Nick is being a...”

“Stubborn ass?” Monroe supplied helpfully.

“Yes he is.” She smiled in agreement as she nodded. She just loved it when they were on the same wavelength. “So it’s up to us to fix this mess that Nick has gotten himself and Adalind into.”

A loud sigh escaped Monroe. He knew better than to disagree with his wife especially if he didn’t want to be the Blutbad sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. “What do you want me to do?”

Rosalee’s smile widened as she resisted saying _Good boy_ to her husband. “I need you to call Renard, Hank and Wu.”

That surprised him. “What for?”

It was Rosalee’s turn to sigh. “Because we’re going to need their help.”

“Okay.” He barely resisted rolling his eyes. “So what do I say when I’ve called them? And what are you going to be doing?” 

“This is what I want you to tell them.” She lowered her voice. She wanted to make sure Adalind couldn’t hear what she was saying just yet. “Got it?” At his nod she answered his last question. “I have to convince Adalind to go along with it. And it’s not going to be easy.” 

“Why not?”

“Because if she doesn’t agree to do the spell then the whole thing falls apart.” It was a chance Rosalee had to take.

“Wait. I thought there wasn’t a spell.”

She smacked him on his arm. “Shh. Monroe!” The last thing they needed was for Adalind to overhear the plan.

Monroe had the grace to blush. “Sorry.” He dropped his voice lower. “So if it won’t work then what’s the point?”

As much as Rosalee wanted to explain the whole thing to Monroe it wasn’t the best time. She didn’t want Adalind to hear and blow the whole thing. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll explain all of it later.” 

He tucked her closer. “You’d better because right now I’m really confused.” 

Her hand caressed his chest. “I promise. Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.” She smiled softly. _A very big day._

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820506/820506_original.png)

The next morning Monroe met Renard, Hank and Wu at an old fashioned coffee shop hidden on a little side street. It was just far enough out of the way and off the beaten path where there was no worry Nick would come upon them accidentally.

“To say I’m curious as to why you’ve called us all here would be an understatement.” Renard glanced at the Blutbad as Hank and Wu nodded in agreement.

“Thank you all for coming.” Monroe rolled his eyes at his greeting. He sounded like he was in a clandestine meeting which, a snicker escaped he guessed he was. “I don’t know if you’ve all realized what’s been happening with Nick and Adalind or not. But they’ve both been..” 

“We know they’re not seeing each other anymore but...” 

Renard couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “A quaint way of saying they broke up.” 

It was all Wu could do not to say something incredibly stupid and get his ass fired. Fortunately he was able to control his baser urges.

Monroe ignored the exchange between the two men and continued on, “Rosalee has come up with a plan to help Nick to...”

“See what he’s losing?” Hank spoke up for the first time.

“Exactly.” Monroe nodded his head relieved that they were starting to understand. Or at least one of them was getting it. “Okay, here’s what we need you to do.”

As soon as Monroe was done Renard spoke up. “Rosalee thinks this will work?”

“It’s the best plan we’ve got.”

“Okay.” Hank nodded. “Count me in.”

Wu stared at Hank for a split second. “Me too.”

“I’ll help.” Renard stood taller. “Anything to get us all back to normal.”

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been pretty sure Hank and Wu would help but Renard had been the wild card. “Thank you.”

Without another word after making sure the coast was clear the four men began to leave the shop one at a time.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821196/821196_original.png)

“You want me to do what?” Adalind balanced the baby in her arms as she nudged the carrier back against the wall with her foot.

“It’s simple. I’ve made this...” Rosalee held up the vial in her hand so Adalind could see it. “Once it’s mixed with the wine and ingested Nick won’t be able to keep anything from you. He will tell you exactly how he feels about you and everything else you want to know.” She placed the vial in Adalind’s hand. “All you have to do is mix it in the wine.”

“When will Nick drink this?”

It was all Rosalee could do not to roll her eyes. “I’m going to call Nick and tell him that you’ve dropped Kelly off and I’ll ask him if he wants to come spend some time with his son. We both know he won’t be able to resist.”

Adalind shook her head. “This doesn’t seem right.”

Rosalee bit back a sigh. “Do you want to know for sure how Nick feels once and for all?”

She couldn’t deny it. The one thing she wanted above all else was Nick but it wouldn’t mean a thing if he didn’t return her feelings. It would be too hard not to mention painful to have Nick but to not really _have_ him. With a loud sigh she gave in. “Okay, what do I do?”

Rosalee smiled a secretive smile. _One hurdle down and just one more to go._ With the smile still on her face she began to outline her plan to Adalind.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/820457/820457_original.png)

“Burkhardt.” The captain stuck his head out of the doorway and called his name. “In my office. Now.”

Confused, Nick did as he was commanded. “You wanted to see me, Captain.” His tone was bland. The statement showed no sign of curiosity. It was as if he was running on automatic.

“Shut the door and take a seat.”

Once more Nick did as he was bid.

Renard sat down at his desk, his fingers clasped together in front of him. “I don’t know what’s going on with you and quite frankly it’s none of my business.” When Nick opened his mouth to agree Renard continued to speak before he could say anything. “However when it starts interfering with your work I will make an exception. So, are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

Stubbornly, Nick sat mutely and refused to answer the question.

“You should be happy. You’ve got Adalind back; your family is safe. I don’t see the problem.” Renard stared at Nick willing him to answer.

Pain lanced through him. “Adalind doesn’t live with me anymore.” Even though his tone was quiet Nick couldn’t hide the pain he was feeling.

“She left you?” He made sure to sound incredulous. No one in their right mind would have thought Adalind would ever leave Nick. Especially not after all they had been through to be together..

“No.” The whispered word hung in the air between them. “I left her.”

“Let me get this straight.” Renard crossed his arms across his chest seething in anger. Even though he had already been aware of the break up it still kind of pissed him off. “After everything you, your friends and myself included went through to help you find and rescue Adalind you left her?”

A slight almost imperceptible nod was Nick’s only response.

Renard’s anger exploded before he could stop himself. “What in the hell is wrong with you?”

Nick blinked at the captain’s tone of voice. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” The captain could feel himself start to woge. “Everyone knows how much you love her and she’s proven time and again how much she loves you. Again I ask what in the hell is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know.” Nick had known the minute he had walked away from Adalind that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He just didn’t know how to fix it. Especially since the reasons behind why he had broken up with Adalind in the first place still stood.

The captain hadn’t been sure getting involved in Nick’s personal life was in his best interest. But after hearing the loss and pain in the Grimm’s voice he knew Nick’s friends were right. The man did need a push in the right direction. “I suggest you figure it out.” He nodded towards the door indicating the conversation was finished.

Before Nick could leave Renard had one last thing left to say. “Take a couple of days off and fix this.”

“That’s very generous of you, Captain but I don’t need...” He didn’t understand why the captain seemed to be so invested in what went on in his personal life.

He glared at Nick. “That’s an order.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” There was nothing else he could say. Once the captain gave an order it was always in anyone’s best interest to head it.

With a dismissive nod Renard waited until Nick had left his office and shut the door behind him before he reached across his desk for the phone.

“It’s Sean” He waited, listening to the person on the other end of the line. “Yeah, he just left. Is everything ready?” Renard glanced through his office window and watched as Nick answered his cell. “Good. He’s going back to his desk now. If everything goes as planned he should be there shortly.”

 

Before Hank could ask why the captain had wanted to see him, Nick’s cell phone began to ring. 

The look on his friend’s face as he listened to the caller caused Hank’s brows to knit together. He waited impatiently for him to finish the call. “Anything wrong?” At the look on Nick’s face Hank couldn’t help but be concerned.

“No. I don’t think so.” Nick shook his head. “That was Rosalee. For some reason Adalind dropped the baby off at the Spice Shop. She just called to see if I wanted to come by and see Kelly before Adalind came back.”

Hank grinned. He knew Nick wouldn’t be able to resist the opportunity to see his son. “Why before she comes back?”

“When I see Adalind I...” _It made it harder for him to remember he wasn’t good for her. If he saw her he knew he would want to take her in his arms and never let her go again._ Nick shook his head to dispel those thoughts from his mind. He didn’t want to think about it much less talk about it. “It’s just easier this way.”

If Hank hadn’t been convinced before that getting involved with Nick and Adalind’s personal life was a good thing he was now. It was plain to him Nick really missed her. “Go on. I’ll handle any calls that may come in.”

“Are you sure?” As soon as Hank nodded, Nick stood up and added, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Take your time. I got this.” Hank assured him.

Hank waited until Nick was out of ear shot before he reached for the phone and dialed the number. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “He’s on his way.”

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821196/821196_original.png)

Rosalee laid the phone down onto the counter as she turned to face Adalind. “That was Hank. Nick’s on his way here.”

“On his way.” Adalind muttered beneath her breath. She wasn’t convinced this was the right thing to do at all. It seemed wrong to her.

“You okay?” Rosalee looked intently into Adalind’s eyes, looking for any clue the blonde woman had changed her mind.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” She hoped Rosalee couldn’t see through the lie.

“Do you remember what to do?” 

Adalind nodded. “I remember.”

“Okay. Good.” Rosalee scooped the baby up out of his crib and carried him over to his carrier.

“Where are you going with Kelly?” Tension clouded her voice.

“You and Nick need some alone time.” She buckled the baby into his seat, and picked up the diaper bag. “I’m taking him to my house where he will be perfectly safe.”

“What if this doesn’t work?” Adalind’s eyes were bright with worry.

Rosalee jostled the baby carrier to one side so she could open the door. “Don’t worry, Adalind. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

As she watched Rosalee leave with her son she wished she could be as certain as Rosalee seemed to be.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821332/821332_original.png)

With a slight smile on his face Nick walked into the Spice Shop. At least he was getting to see his son. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight of the woman leaning against the counter. “Adalind.” He whispered her name as he stared at her. She wasn’t even supposed to be there. _What was going on?_ “Where’s Kelly?”

A pink flush began to stain Adalind’s cheek as she let her eyes feast on the sight of Nick standing in front of her. He looked good. Real good. “He’s.....” After telling herself to get a grip she swallowed hard. “He’s with Monroe and Rosalee.”

A quick look of confusion colored Nick’s face. “Why? I thought you were going to drop him off here at...” At the guilty look on Adalind’s face he paused and took a deep breath before he continued, “You weren’t really dropping him off, were you?” At the negative shake of her head he asked, “What’s going on, Adalind?”

It was all she could do to look him in the eyes as she began to fiddle with a strand of her blonde hair that was lying across her shoulder. “I... I thought...” Adalind took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “We need to talk.”

 _Damn._ The last thing he wanted to do was be alone in the same room with Adalind and just _talk._ There were so many things he wanted to say. Things like _I want you. I miss you. I love you. _And not necessarily in that order. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. _Damn it!___ He had to be strong. “What about?”

“Well...” Adalind twisted her hair tighter around her finger. “About Kelly... and you...” She was nervous. “Would you like a glass of wine first?”

Nick nodded his head with unseemly haste. “God, yes.”

Her hands trembled as she poured the wine into the glasses, handed one to Nick. And watched silently as he raised the glass to his lips. 

The wine was almost to his mouth; in a few minutes she would know the truth but she couldn’t do it. It wasn’t right.

Adalind quickly snatched the glass from his hand before he could take a sip. “Don’t drink that.”

“What?” Nick was beyond confused. First Adalind had all but insisted they have a glass of wine and then she doesn’t let him drink it. _What in the hell was going on?_ “Why not?”

A sigh swept through her. “Promise me you won’t be angry.”

He felt a chill go down his spin. A conversation that started with those words never went well. “Why? Am I going to be angry?” He couldn’t even begin to think of why she thought he would be mad. “Do I have a reason to be?”

“I’m not answering any questions unless you promise me.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fine.” Nick nodded. “I promise. Now tell me what’s going on. Why do you think I’m going to be angry?”

She took a deep breath. “Maybe we should sit down first.” She started to turn around.

Nick reached out and grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop in front of him. “Tell me what’s going on, Adalind.”

“The wine...” She swallowed hard and tried again. “The wine had a spell on it.”

“You were going to put a spell on me?” His confusion worsened. “Why? What kind of spell? I don’t understand.” A thought quickly occurred to him. “Are your powers back?”

Adalind stared into his eyes. He didn’t sound as if he was worried, or upset if she did have her powers back. She breathed a sigh of relief. “No. They’re not back. Why?”

“You said spell and I just assumed you needed your powers for the...”

Her blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she shook her head. “Oh. No. I didn’t do the spell. Rosalee did.”

“Rosalee tried to put a spell on me?” He waited for Adalind to nod before he continued, “Why?”

“That’s my fault.” 

Nick motioned for her to go on.

“I was at the Spice Shop and Rosalee and I were talking about my getting my job back, trying to find a house and putting Kelly in daycare. Anyway, I mentioned how hard it’s been without...” She ignored the look of painful regret in Nick’s eyes. He was the one who had left her. “Rosalee said something about how you really didn’t want to break up but you were a stubborn ass and she didn’t want to get involved in our relationship but that she didn’t have a choice. She was tired of us both being miserable over a misunderstanding.” Adalind took a deep breath. She was really taking the explanation scenic route. All Nick wanted to know about was the spell. “There’s this spell that makes you see, hear and speak only the truth. And that’s what’s in the wine.”

 _But why hadn’t Adalind let the spell work?_ “Why didn’t you go through with the spell and let me drink the wine? You would have had the answers to all of your questions.”

As much as she had desperately wanted to hear the truth from Nick she couldn’t take away his free will. “I couldn’t do it to you, Nick. Not to you.” A small smile graced her face. “Besides if you think there is something you want me to know I’m sure that you will tell me... when you are ready.”

 _Damn. Damn. Damn._ He could feel himself weakening. All of his good intentions were flying right out of the window. He had wanted to be strong, to do the right thing for Adalind, but it was too hard. Especially when she was standing in front of him, her blonde hair flowing down her back and her pouty lips full and begging for his kiss. 

“Damn it, Adalind.” Nick ran his hands through his hair as he tried to resist temptation. “I want you to know I had the best of intentions when I broke up with you.”

“You know what they say about good intentions, don’t you, Nick?” At the blank look on his face she added, “That the road to hell is paved with them.”

“I didn’t want to break up with you.”

Her heart caught in her throat. “Then why did you?”

“Because I thought it was the best thing for you.” He stared into her eyes willing her to believe him. “After everything you went through, the torture... You were jumpy all the time and I know you were having a hard time getting back to...”

“I think you were projecting your feelings about what had happened onto me.” She murmured under her breath. 

“What?”

“You heard me, Nick.” She cleared her throat. “The reason I was jumpy wasn’t just because of what had happened but because I was having a hard time walking on egg shells around you.”

Nick blinked in confusion. “What are you talking about?” _Why would Adalind think she had to be so nervous of him._

She glanced around the room wishing, not for the first time, that Kelly was there. At least she would have something to hold onto to stop her from shaking. “You were so angry and you killed all of those men and you barely got a scratch. Sean told me you took on all the men there and that him and his men weren’t really needed at all, just enough to help take care of anyone that tried to get away.”

That wasn’t exactly how he had seen it and he would hardly call the cuts and bruises he’d gotten barely a scratch but if that’s the way Adalind wanted to see it... “You weren’t afraid I would hurt you, were you?” A hard lump formed in the pit of his stomach. He had thought they had moved past all of this.

Her eyes rolled upwards. “Of course not.” She was absolutely positive Nick wouldn’t hurt her no more than she would ever hurt him. She lowered her voice and whispered softy. “I was worried you might hate me because of...”

“Hate you?” _What in the hell would ever give her that idea?_ “Why would you think that?”

“I allowed myself to get captured and I was tortured... and....” Adalind couldn’t look at him. She was a fucking Hexenbiest, she should be able to control her emotions better than this. But for some reason, even before she was kidnapped Nick seemed to bring out her softer side. “And...You haven’t tried to have.. not even once.”

“First of all you didn’t allow anything. Your powers were suppressed there was nothing you could have done to stop it. None of this was ever your fault.” A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. “As for the second thing... You thought that I didn’t want you anymore, is that it?” He didn’t wait for her to confirm what he thought, the look on her face was answer enough. “Adalind, you were tortured. Rosalee had said it would be weeks before you were fully recovered enough to... Besides after everything that had happened to you I would never ever put my needs above yours.” 

“I know that, Nick.” She swept her blonde hair off of her neck. “It’s just that...”

A muscle throbbed in his jaw. “Neither one of us were being open with each other. We were both hiding things.”

His words piqued her curiosity. “What were you hiding?”

This wasn’t the way he wanted to do this. He had wanted to wait for the right time, to make it romantic with candlelight and soft music but he was tired of waiting. Slowly he took step forward and closed the distance between them, the heat from his body warmed hers as he whispered, “There’s something I need to tell you.” Nick slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her unresisting body tight against his. 

Adalind didn’t say a word as she raised her head and stared into his eyes.

Nick took a deep breath before he whispered softly, “I’m in love with you, Adalind.” His warm breath caressed her lips as he leaned his head closer until his mouth was mere inches from hers. “There’s not a part of me that’s not in love with every single inch of you.”

Her mouth fell open and tears of happiness welled in her eyes. Finally he had told her the words she had thought she would never hear from him. It also made what she had to tell him next even harder. “I... uh...” 

Tears and stammering certainly weren’t the response he had been expecting or hoping for. “What’s wrong?” 

She clasped her hands together and looked anywhere but at him. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

Nick carefully untangled her fingers and held her hands in his. “Usually the best way is to just come out with it.” Nick knew Adalind loved him; she had for a long time so why did she still look so worried. “Adalind?”

Adalind turned to face him.

“You know you can tell me anything.” His thumb caressed the back of her hand. “Just tell me.”

“Promise me you won’t hate me.”

For a brief moment Nick couldn’t help but think after everything she had endured that maybe she had changed her mind and wasn’t in love with any longer. But he quickly dismissed the thought. Adalind’s love for him was the one thing he could depend on. “I’m not going to hate you.” At the look on her face he quickly added, “I promise.”

She took a deep breath. “I lied earlier about my powers. They are back.”

“Really? When did this happen?’

Adalind stared intently at him. He didn’t look angry only curious. “Before we moved back into the loft. I thought I’d felt them return when Rosalee was treating my injuries but because of the pain I was in I couldn’t be sure.”

“And now?”

“They’re definitely back.” If they hadn’t come back when she could have used them in holding off her would be kidnappers until help arrived she wished they had never returned at all. Now because of who she was she was going to lose Nick all over again and she had just barely gotten him back.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I wanted to.” She had to make him believe her. “But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to risk losing you again.”

 _Of all the things for her to be worried about._ He had already made the mistake of letting her go and walking away once he wasn’t about to make that mistake a second time. “What part of I’m in love with every inch of you don’t you understand?”

“What?” Adalind blinked. She was absolutely positive she hadn’t heard him right. There was no way he could still be in love with her now. “I don’t understand.” Maybe he hadn’t understood what she had said. “I’m a full fledged Hexenbiest again, Nick.”

“Yes, so you’ve said.” He stared into her eyes; leaned closer as he spoke. “I’m in love with you, Adalind; deep, heart thumping, toe curling, breath stealing, can’t live without you love, there is nothing you can say or do that will change that. I don’t care if you’re human or Hexenbiest as long as we’re together.” He reached out and traced her lips with the tip of his finger. “You’re stuck with me, baby.” 

She stared at him in amazement. Adalind couldn’t believe what he had said. Her powers were back, she was a Hexenbiest again and he didn’t care. “You really don’t mind, you don’t hate me?”

“No, I don’t mind and I definitely don’t hate you.” He leaned his back against the counter and pulled Adalind closer until her breasts brushed against his chest. As talking positions went it was one of his favorites. “I’m in love with you.” Nick repeated as he punctuated each word with a kiss.

Adalind snuggled against his chest, happiness radiated from every pore in her body. She slowly leaned her head back, her eyes shining into his. “I love you too, Nick.”

Without a word he crushed her to him, his lips devouring hers.

Once upon a time his kiss had taken away her powers and now he was after her very soul. And she was happily giving in.

A whimper quickly followed by a moan of desire escaped from her. She trembled in his arms as she tried to get closer.

Nick growled low in his throat, his hands gripped her hips and spun her around until she was leaning on the counter, her back to him. His hands roamed her body, his fingers pushed down her pants and brushed the offending garments out of his way. 

She all but purred as his fingers caressed her wet core. 

He groaned at the wetness that coated his fingers. He had barely touched her and she was ready for his possession. His teeth scraped the side of her neck as one hand gripped her hip steadying her as his other undid his pants.

His cock slid inside of her with ease and Adalind tossed back her head moaning as sparks of unadulterated pleasure swept through her. The feeling was so intense she almost came the second he was fully seated inside of her.

With his teeth clenched to control his orgasm, he grabbed the back of her neck, the fingers of his other hand gripping her hip and slowly, steadily began to move inside of her.

She was so wet, so tight it was all he do to keep from coming on the first thrust. Nick’s eyes rolled back in his head as her inner muscles clamped around him. His thrusts became harsher and more demanding before he tried to slow down, take it easier but she was having none of it.

Adalind moaned his name, gripped the other side of the counter, pushed her ass back against him, forcing him to go deeper inside of her before she rode his cock until they were both lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

A harsh, husky version of her name left his lips. “Adalind.” He tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair, pulled her head to the side, his lips left scorching kisses along her jaw to her lips. 

It was too much. Her orgasm teased her, hovering just out of reach, leaving her body on fire with need. “Harder, Nick, please. Harder.” She whimpered the plea against his lips.

With a groan Nick gave her what they both so desperately needed. With both hands gripping her hips hard enough for his fingers to leave half moon marks in her tender skin, he thrust his cock inside of her, harder, faster and deeper until she finally screamed his name.

“Nick!” Her yell echoed throughout the shop as her orgasm overwhelmed her. It felt as if every cell in her body had caught fire and all she could do was hold on until she burned to ash.

He shouted her name as his orgasm rushed through him almost bringing him to his knees.

For a long moment they stood with his front curled protectively around her back as they labored to control their breathing.

“I need to lay down.” Adalind’s voice was soft when she was finally able to speak. “But my legs are shaking so bad I’m not sure I can move.”

“Here.” Nick clutched her body to his and gently lowered her to the floor. 

As soon as she was settled he went in search of a blanket. Within a few minutes he was back holding the blanket from the cot. “Will this do?”

A shy smile graced her face and she nodded her head as Nick lay down beside her, covered them both before he pulled her into his arms.

They’d only meant to stay wrapped in each other’s arms for only a few minutes basking in being together again but being replete after so many weeks of starving for each other left them both worn out and within minutes Nick and Adalind were fast asleep.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821332/821332_original.png)

Early the next morning Monroe and Rosalee walked into the Spice Shop. With Rosalee carrying Kelly in his baby carrier and Monroe carrying take out coffee they both called out for Nick and Adalind as they shut the door behind them.

Nick tried to cover a yawn as he yanked his shirt down over his abs. “Morning.”

“Forget the pleasantries and spill it.” Monroe handed Nick a cup of coffee as Rosalee sat down the baby carrier and went in search of Adalind.

He smiled as he glanced down at his sleeping son. “Spill what?” Nick had no idea what his friend was talking about.

“Oh come on, man. I had to almost sit on top of Rosalee to keep her from calling last night to find out about it.” The satisfied look on Monroe’s face proved it wasn’t all that big of a hardship.

“I’m sorry, Monroe but I don’t have the faintest idea of what you’re talking about. I...” He paused mid sentence to smile at Adalind as she came into the room.

“They want to know if the spell worked, Nick.” Adalind still couldn’t believe she had even thought about using it much less that she had almost gone through with it.

Standing behind Adalind, Rosalee shook her head. “Not reallly. My main question is did you let him drink the wine or did you stop him?”

She did feel bad that Rosalee had gone through all the trouble to help her find a way to keep Nick only for her to change her mind at the last moment. “I’m sorry, Rosalee. I know you went to a lot of trouble to find the spell not to mention coming up with the plan to use it. But I just couldn’t go through with it. I couldn’t do it to him.” Adalind gave her friend a contrite look. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Yes.” Rosalee expelled the breath she had been holding. “There’s nothing to forgive, Adalind.” It was her turn to look sheepish. “You see, it wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“The spell was no good?’ Nick piped in before Adalind could say anything.

“There wasn’t a spell, Nick.”

Adalind’s mouth popped open. “I don’t understand. I watched you perform the spell on the wine.” 

“That was just smoke and mirrors.” At the blank look on her friend’s face Rosalee added, “It was kiddie magic. You know the kind a magician performs at children’s parties?” At the look of dawning on Adalind’s face Rosalee felt she had better explain further before Adalind could get angry. Even though her powers were suppressed Rosalee still didn’t want her upset. “Here’s the thing. You two were miserable without each other.” She hurriedly pointed to Nick. “And don’t even think about denying it.” Nick gave her an innocent look and she continued, “Anyway I couldn’t stand it anymore. He was just being a stubborn ass. So we...” At the look of horror on her husband’s face she narrowed her eyes and quickly corrected, “So _I_ decided to come up with a plan to get you two back together. Did it work?” She glanced over at her two friends standing beside each other holding hands. “It did.” A satisfied smile curved her lips as she answered her own question.

Nick squeezed Adalind’s hand in his to let her know he wasn’t in the least bit upset with her. “But why a fake spell?”

Rosalee shot Adalind an apologetic look. “Even though her powers are suppressed we don’t know for how long or even when they will come back and although I could see she loved you as could anyone else for that matter, I wanted to be sure. If she had given you the wine to force you into telling her the truth of whatever questions she had then....” She let the sentence trail off. They all understood what it would have meant. “But she didn’t let you drink it, Nick.”

“I have a feeling I should be upset with you, Rosalee.” Adalind shot her friend a mock glare. “But I can’t. If it weren’t for you Nick and I wouldn’t...” She glanced up at the love of her life.

He stared down at Adalind. “You really do love me... even the Hexenbiest part of you.” Nick whispered with awe in his voice.

Before Adalind could speak Rosalee interrupted. “Uh, Nick. Since that side of her is suppressed for now we can’t really draw that conclusion yet.”

A secret grin passed between Nick and Adalind and they turned as one to face Rosalee. “They’re not suppressed any longer.”

Rosalee’s mouth hung open, Monroe grabbed his wife’s’ hand and took a hasty step backwards. “Your powers are back?”

“They are.” 

“When did this happen?” Curiosity was written all over Rosalee’s face.

“When you were treating my injuries.” Adalind gave her the same explanation she had given Nick. “Although I wasn’t sure until we were back at the loft.”

An incredulous look crossed Monroe’s face as he stared wide-eyed at his friend, the Grimm. “And you knew?”

“Not until last night.” He smiled at Adalind. “She...”

Monroe was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. He had felt sure Nick would have had a totally different reaction once Adalind’s powers came back. “And you’re really okay with it?”

Nick didn’t hesitate, he didn’t even have to think about it. “It’s part of who she is. And I will love her for the rest of my life.” Nick’s fingers glided under Adalind’s chin to urge her to look at him. He stared into her eyes so she could see the love he had for her shining in his. “I love you, and nothing no matter what it is will ever stop me from loving you.” He smiled down at her. “And just so you know, one day soon, I’m going to want to talk to you about marrying me and raising our children as a family.”

 _Marriage. Children, as in more than one. A family._ Her heart rate increased, tears shimmered in her eyes as she returned his smile. “And just so you know...” She repeated his words back at him. “One day soon, I’m going to say yes.”

He couldn’t believe his luck. He had thought for sure that it would take her awhile before she would even want to think about marriage. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” She moved closer. “I love you, Nick. I always will.”

His smile widened, his face lit with happiness. “You want to marry me?” Nick still couldn’t believe she had agreed to marry him.

“Yes, please.” Her answering smile could light up the room.

 

“Awwww.” Rosalee clutched Monroe’s hand against her chest. She felt as if her heart would burst with happiness. 

“This calls for a celebration.” Monroe untangled his wife’s fingers from his and grimaced in pain as the feeling of sharp needles rushed through his fingers. He quickly flexed his hand to get the circulation going again before gruffly adding, “I’ll get the wine.”

A couple of toasts to the happy couple and a bottle of wine later Nick and Adalind picked up their son, thanked Monroe and Rosalee for all their help and walked out the door. It was time for them to go home.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/821789/821789_original.png)

A year later Nick and Adalind were married amidst the shocked yet cheerful acceptance of the wesen community. 

It was unheard of for a Grimm and a Hexenbiest to be soulmates. But they had beat all the odds stacked against them. In each other’s arms Nick and Adalind would find more love, more happiness then anyone, wesen or human had ever known. 

Their love would become the stuff of fairytales.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/822210/822210_original.jpg)


End file.
